


Never Gonna Let You Go

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yandere, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I blame you Rev and eaddi, Kidnapping, Mentioned Stockholm Syndrome, Mindfuck, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, So yeah..., This is a trigger warning of itself, Yandere Gladio, anyway, bad language, but for how long?, everyone's crazy, insemination kink, rape as punishment, this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: “Oh, thank the Astrals,” she breathed out when he walked in. “Gladio, you have to help me. I fell asleep and woke up here. Can you find a key or something and get me free? My family must be worried about me. How long have I been asleep?”A smile grew on Gladio’s face and she felt a chill at the bottom of her spine. What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t he cutting her loose? Was this some sort of prank? Was someone going to jump out and yell “gotcha”?“I’ve waited a long time for this,” he said in a dark tone quite unlike his usual jovial one. “I finally have you, my goddess.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458505) by [e_addi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi). 



> Inspired by e_addi's Yandere!Noctis fic and Tehrevving's Yandere!Ignis fic. Blame them for this. Let me tell you, this wasn't easy to write so it won't be easy to read. You have been warned.

He was always watching, Ella noticed as she maneuvered at her job. She worked at his favorite bookstore and he was always there. Every time she looked up from stocking the shelves or putting things back, she saw him in the same aisles, watching and observing her. It was a bit creepy. Yeah, he was pretty attractive, tall, and muscular, hitting her size kink, but he was starting to bug her. She rolled her eyes to herself when she felt his amber eyes on her back. Of course, she couldn’t reveal her irritation openly, so she had to fake a smile and act nice.

“Hello again,” she said in a fake chipper voice, turning to wave at him. 

“Hey, Ella,” he said, reading her name tag and giving her a slow once over, making her skin crawl. “How’s work going?” 

He knew exactly how work was going. He was watching her from beginning to ending of her shift. Sighing, she put a book back where it belonged. “Why are you messing with me, mister?” she asked dryly, giving him a narrow-eyed look. “Did my boss put you up to this? Are you with HR or something? Is the Crownsguard part of the HR now?” She knew he was Crownsguard because he wore the jacket. 

“Oh, no,” he said quickly, trying to keep her calm. “I’m just curious on how you work. You seem rather absorbed in your job. You’re efficient and independent. I like that. You’d be a good member on the Crownsguard.” He had an odd look in his amber eyes, making her arch an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure you say that to all good female workers,” remarked Ella with a blank expression on her face. 

“Only the pretty ones,” he said flirtatiously, making her very uncomfortable. 

She wasn’t used to people flirting with her at work and she didn’t want that because it wasn’t professional. She just wanted to be alone during work. She loved working in the bookstore because she loved books and reading, but the last thing she needed was a guy messing with her, especially when he was acting like a stalker. With a small sigh, she started re-stocking the bookshelf at a faster rate just to get away from him. 

“I’m just trying to get through my shift,” she said firmly, but not unkindly. “I don’t need people flirting with me. Books are my thing, not people. Can you please stop flirting with me, so I can work?” 

He looked a bit shocked at her little speech and raised his hands in a guilty manner. “Hey, sorry,” he said quietly, unintentionally (or not?) flexing his biceps. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. You just look like the kind of girl who’s never satisfied.” 

Ella raised both eyebrows at that proclamation. “You overstep your boundaries,” she said coldly, looking up at him and mentally cursing him for being so tall. “I am quite satisfied in where I’m at.” 

“Your face tells me otherwise,” he noted, leaning against the bookcase near her and looking sexy. His pretty brown hair draped down his collarbone and he smirked, making the scar on his forehead look seductive. “You long for adventure, for romance, and for riches, like the pirates in the old times.” 

Ella nibbled on her bottom lip, damning him for being right. “Why would you say that?” Her voice was quiet and firm, not betraying her inner dreams. 

“Because I want the same things, too,” he said in a voice quiet but passionate, taking one of her tiny hands in his large one. His warm, calloused hand almost swallowed hers completely. 

He saw the hint of a smile on her face and knew that he managed to worm his way through her impenetrable walls. “Maybe one day, we can,” she said, giving him a hopeful look. Her brown eyes were like chocolate pools that he wanted to drown in. “What’s your name?” 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” he replied, giving her a friendly smile. “What’s your full name?” 

“Eleanor Stevens,” she answered, returning that smile with a small grin of her own. 

“Your name explains your adventure-yearning heart,” he remarked fondly. “It means ‘foreign’, meaning you wanna see far off places and meet new people.” 

“And your name is a variant of a flower,” said Ella playfully, bopping him on one of his broad shoulders. “It means ‘sword lily’, which explains your position in the Crownsguard.” 

“That is true,” he acknowledged, nodding his head. “What do you say we go out for lunch some time?” 

“I already had my lunch break,” she said, smiling wider, “but I’m free on Saturday.” 

Gladiolus smiled hopefully, his beautiful eyes glowing. “See you Saturday,” he confirmed, pulling out a notepad to write an address down. “Here. This is where I live. We can have my favorite meal.” 

Ella took the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of her black jeans. “Thank you,” she said honestly, pink filling her cheeks. “Well, I better get back to work. See you Saturday, Gladiolus.” 

Gladio nodded and walked off. “See you,” he echoed, his smile taking on an odd look. Before Ella could ponder over it, he was out of sight. 

Shrugging to herself, she ignored the little gnawing feeling in her stomach and went back to work, excited for her first real date. 

…

On Saturday at noon, Ella stood in front of the Amicitia house—well, more like a mansion—and looked down at herself. She wore a pretty t-shirt with ruffled sleeves and a pair of blue jeans with a leather jacket and zip-up boots. She didn’t know what to wear so she went with dressy-casual. It was not like it was a night at the opera or something. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she walked up to the front door and raised her closed hand to knock on it. Ever perceptive, Gladio opened the door before she knocked and smiled at the sight of her. 

“You look beautiful, Ella,” he said, his eyes appreciatively trailing her form. “Come on in. I just finished making our lunch.” 

“Oh?” She was pleasantly surprised that he took a zest to cooking. 

Gladio stepped aside so she could walk in and she saw that he also looked good. He wore a black leather jacket over his black Crownsguard tank top and silver-colored jeans that had some fashionable tears in it. He looked absolutely handsome in his outfit. That belt was pretty snazzy too. The whole outfit made his muscular physique look mouthwatering. As inappropriate as it sounded, she wanted to rip his jacket off and kiss him senseless. It shocked her that she felt that way because she rarely ever acted on her hormones. 

Flashing him a smile, she walked past him and her mouth dropped open when she saw how awesome the mansion was. There were chandeliers and beautiful furniture that would cost her parents their whole house. Damn, the Amicitias lived high on the hog! Of course, they were close to the king, so it was only natural that they had a lot of money. Ella stared at everything with undisguised envy and Gladio chuckled at the look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Damn, you’ve got a lot of money,” she remarked, shaking her head in shock. “I bet that furniture alone costs more than my parents’ house.” 

“It’s a bit much,” he admitted, giving her a sly smile that made her knees weak. “Come on, the food’s getting cold. You’ll love it.” 

Ella laughed as his enthusiasm as he practically pulled her into the kitchen. “What did you make?” she asked, wondering why he was so intent on showing her the food. 

“Cup Noodles,” he answered proudly, his amber eyes glowing with joy. “It’s my favorite meal.” An almost reverent look crossed his face. “You can’t go wrong with it.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at his zest. “I do like them myself,” she said simply, smelling the familiar chicken broth as soon as they entered the kitchen. “Mom used to make it for me when I got sick. It has magical healing abilities.” 

After she fell silent, she noticed that the kitchen was just as expensive as the living room. They had all the latest appliances that she had seen advertised in the home improvement store. Being the latest and best, they were uber expensive. She envied the rich folks that could afford to buy those beautiful devices. Of course, they worked to get their money. As she noted, the Amicitias were Shields to the royal family, so it was no wonder why they had a lot of money but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be envious. She wanted to live a life of security and never have to worry about money. Maybe one day she could.

When she walked over to the sleek rosewood table, Gladio ran to pull her chair out for her like a gentleman. The motion made her smile and blush because she always appreciated a man doing chivalrous things for her, like holding the door when she had her hands full or taking some boxes of books for her when she was stocking. With a small “thank you”, she sat down and he pushed the chair in. Gladio’s amber eyes glowed with unrestrained happiness and he went to grab the cups of noodles. 

They were perfect. The steam emitted the delicious chicken flavor and both cups had cooked meat on the noodles. Ella was now enthusiastic because she loved meat with her noodles. It just tied everything together for her. How did he know that she liked meat with her noodles? When he placed the extra-large cup down in front of her, she smiled up at him. 

“How did you know that meat’s my favorite topping?” she asked cheerfully, her cheeks pink with joy. 

“Because it’s my favorite too,” replied Gladio, returning her smile with one of his own. “Minced meat is one of the best toppings. Shall we?” He gestured at the cups where the steam was settling down, which meant it was cool enough to eat it. 

Ella nodded at him and they both took up their forks to eat. As soon as the noodles went down her throat, she sighed in contentment and smiled at the perfection. However, there was an odd taste to the soup. She concluded it had to be the kind of meat Gladio used. It was finer than any other meat she had used in the past. As she went to reach for her drink, her vision began to blur and she felt her brain getting slow. She felt exhausted, which was odd because she slept well the night prior. It only took seconds for blackness to fill her vision and she fell asleep with her head resting on the table.

…

It felt like seconds later when she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. When she went to stretch, she found her limbs immobile and her awareness came back in an instant. Her head whipped back and forth as her eyes flicked at her wrists and ankles. Her legs and arms were chained to a bed—an admittedly nice bed—and she had no way out. Not only was she trapped, but she was stripped down to her underwear too. Only her bra and panties could protect her from this vulnerable position. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she fought against the restraints but to no avail. She tried calling out for help. 

“Help me!” she screamed, hoping someone would hear her. “Gladio! Where are you!? Where am I!? What’s going on!?” Her throat burned with every word she shrieked but she got no answer. 

Forcing herself to calm down, she saw her leather jacket resting on a chair in the corner of the room she was in, her prison. Her phone was in the right pocket of her coat and she had no way to reach it. She wanted to call her mom, her doctor, anyone, to come save her. Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. She was all alone and trapped. Where was Gladio? 

The sound of the lock turning got her attention and her gaze drifted over to the door. When it opened, she saw Gladio standing there with a manic glow in his amber eyes, but disregarded it because he was here to get her out of this mess, right? Even so, she tried to cover herself the best she could to have some modesty and dignity. 

“Oh, thank the Astrals,” she breathed out when he walked in. “Gladio, you have to help me. I fell asleep and woke up here. Can you find a key or something and get me free? My family must be worried about me. How long have I been asleep?” 

A smile grew on Gladio’s face and she felt a chill at the bottom of her spine. What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t he cutting her loose? Was this some sort of prank? Was someone going to jump out and yell “gotcha”? 

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” he said in a dark tone quite unlike his usual jovial one. “I finally have you, my goddess.” 

The chill got worse. “What are you talking about, Gladiolus?” she asked, fearing the answer she would get. 

“Do I have to spell it out?” he teased, smirking at her. “Silly Ella. I brought you here. It’s for your protection. I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I couldn’t bear the thought of letting anything happen to you. I couldn’t stand the idea of some assholes hurting you.” 

Ella let out a hysterical laugh and shook her head. “You’re kidding, right?” she asked, smiling to show him that it sounded like a funny joke. “This is a joke, right? It’s very funny, Gladio, but I have to go. My parents will be worried, so get the key and my clothes and let me out of here.” 

Instead of doing that, Gladio shut the door behind him and walked over to her bedside. He sat down next to where she laid and bent down, kissing her on the lips. Ella’s eyes widened in shock at the feel of his soft lips on her own and was forced to accept the kiss. If she wasn’t chained down, she would have pushed him away. It was all too fast and too soon. She tried to jerk out of his kiss but he held her down and deepened the kiss, his lips slanting across hers. She suddenly got an idea and bit down on his lower lip, hoping to draw blood. 

Gladio let out a pained hiss and pulled back from her, revealing the little bite she gave him on his lips. Breathing heavily, Ella gazed up at him with fearful eyes and she could see his amber eyes go from outraged to affectionate in a nanosecond. Her big brown eyes must have softened the anger he felt at her biting him. A slow, sexy smirk spread across his lips and she felt her heart stutter. What was he thinking of? 

“You’re a biter, huh?” he purred, running a hand through her mussed caramel-colored hair. “Alright, then.” 

Before she could ask him what the hell he meant, he bent down and kissed her on the neck, immediately biting her. A cry escaped from her throat and she knew that he broke the skin. What was worse was that she felt heat pooling in her stomach. Upon tasting blood, Gladio began licking and suckling the wound, leaving a mark for everyone to see. After a few minutes of licking up the blood, he pulled back to look at the damage he left on her neck. 

“Now, everyone will know you’re mine,” he growled, his voice gravel rough. “You look so beautiful with that hickey, baby.” 

Ella’s face crumbled and tears rolled down her cheeks, cries escaping from her trembling lips. She often prided herself on being able to stay stoic and clam, but here she was crying and showing how weak she was. She sobbed out loud and tried to curl herself away from him, but he placed a hand on her wet, flushed cheek and stopped her from stirring. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby girl,” he rumbled, his touch almost soothing. “I just need everyone to know that you are mine. I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You’ll let me go?” she asked, feeling a pang of hope towards his sentence. 

“No, you silly girl,” he replied, smiling like she said something foolish. “Like I said, I have to keep you safe from the assholes that plan to steal you for me.” 

After saying that, he bent her down and kissed her on the lips. He went at her with passion and kissed her so deeply that her breath was taken away. She felt her crotch ache with need and immediately felt ashamed. This man drugged her and chained her up, and here she was feeling arousal. She felt sick to her stomach at the fact that she wanted anything to do with this man. The worse part was that he was being gentle. His large hands ghosted over her body, making her sputter and tremble with want, and she arched into his touch, hating herself. 

Remembering the position she was in, she started fighting again. Her wrists and ankles hurt because how much she was jerking her body. It was as if she was trying to break the bonds that held her, like a super powered creature from an action movie. Unfortunately, she had no strength to fight the bonds and was only exhausting herself. She stopped jerking her body around and started shaking her head instead to break off the kiss. She knew she didn’t want this no matter how much her body yearned for it. 

Ella successfully broke off the kiss but Gladio didn’t give up. He continued trailing kisses down her jawline and neck, making her brain sputter like a broken engine. His lips were so hot and intoxicating that she could feel her body giving in. The crotch of her panties was soaked and her skin burned with arousal. Her mind still didn’t want this, though. She didn’t want this. Her traitorous body did.

“No,” she groaned out, feeling his tongue lave at her neck. “Stop it. Stop it. I don’t want this. Why are you doing this?” Tears ran down her cheeks again and her lower lip trembled to let out a cry. 

Gladio pulled back to look at her with a confused expression. “Why?” he asked, sounding genuinely at a loss for words. He didn’t seem to know that this was wrong. After thinking for a few seconds, he smiled in a loving manner that made her feel sick. “Because I love you, of course. I want you to be mine, all mine.” 

After he said that, he uttered a soft murmur and began nuzzling and kissing her neck. Ella hated her body for coming alive under his attentions. One of his hands trailed down her flat stomach, slipped under her panties, and began caressing the opening that pooled with heat under his touch. After a few seconds of caressing her clitoris, he pulled his hand out of her panties and examined his fingers, showing both himself and her that she longed for this. Ella felt horrified that her body wanted this. This was rape. She didn’t want this. Her mind kept saying no even if her body said yes. 

“So wet,” he murmured, his voice sounding like sin itself. To her horror, he slipped his fingers into his mouth, tasting her, and let out a moan. 

“Stop it,” she whimpered pitifully, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She felt ashamed of herself. This man, this powerful man, stalked her, kidnapped her, and was now going to rape her. And she wanted it. No, she told herself. She didn’t want it. She didn’t want this to happen. “No more…please…stop…”

Gladio removed his fingers from his mouth and slid his hand back down to her opening again, caressing it from over her panties. “You sound so pretty when you beg, baby,” he remarked huskily, his eyes glowing with glee. Before she could respond, he ripped her panties off, making her hips burn, and positioned his finger right in front of her opening. “Say my name, baby girl.”

“No,” she choked out, shaking her head. “I will not…Please…please let me go…” She was now reduced to begging, and she hated herself for it. 

“But you love this, baby,” he crooned out, finger sliding inside of her with one fluid movement, making her let out a moaning gasp. She realized, dimly, that he was sheathed to the knuckle. It burned her but it felt so good. “Look at this. Is this something you wanna stop? You feel so damn good and tight. Say my name, baby girl.”

She shook her head again, but let out a moan when he added another thick digit and curled both fingers against that rough spot inside of her that she didn’t know existed. Through half-lidded eyes, she could see Gladio struggling with restraining himself from taking her right there. It seemed that he wanted her to cum before taking her, as if it would make her first time easier. He wanted to be the one to take her, Ella realized. He wanted to claim her virginity and make her all his. 

Ella’s mind began to blur. She could feel jolts of pleasure going through her body, making her spine tingle, and her thighs unconsciously tightened around his hand in an effort to keep it there. Gladio continued thrusting his fingers into her, his fingertips scratching her inner walls, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning headily. 

“O-oh…” she whimpered out, making Gladio stop and let out a growl that made her blood burn with arousal. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled out, “Ella, you sound so fucking good. I’m gonna make you say my name. I’ll make you scream it. I’ll make you beg me to fuck you and ruin you.” He removed his fingers from her vagina and lowered himself down, so he was face to face with her opening. 

He slid her legs over his broad shoulders, his eyes looking like burning amber as he gazed down at her. Ella could feel her body coil in anticipation and waited for him to do what he wanted. At this point, she knew she couldn’t fight back. Even though she didn’t want this, she knew she wanted to cum.

“When I’m through with you, you won’t even remember your own name.” That sounded like a promise. “I’ll make you want nothing but me.” 

As soon as his lips and tongue touched her opening, she was snapped out of her thoughts and let out a whimpering moan. He did sinful things to her, sucking and nibbling her clit, and she fisted the sheet underneath her, as she was unable to reach down and grab his head. He groaned at the taste of her and devoured her, enjoying how good she tasted. Her thighs tightened around his head in attempts to keep him there. 

Ella’s brain was a mush and she couldn’t focus on anything except the fact that he was sucking her so good. There was growing pressure in her stomach that she had never felt before. Like a lot of people, she had masturbated in the past but it was nothing compared to this. His tongue was so talented, so amazing, that she could barely remember where she was. He slid three fingers into the mess and fucked her slowly as his tongue continued lapping at her. It didn’t take long for her to release against his mouth because how his fingertips were curling against the sensitive, overstimulated walls of her vagina. 

She let out a scream as her orgasm wracked through her body, but Gladio wouldn’t let up. He continued to finger-fuck her through it and his tongue intensified and prolonged her pleasure. When she tried to buck away from him, his other hand pushed her hips down and continued assaulting her with his glorious fingers. 

Ella was left gasping for air and struggling to think when he finally stopped. She had never cum so hard before. Masturbation was nothing compared to Gladio’s talented tongue and fingers. Her body was shaking with the force of the orgasm and she could barely refocus her vision. Her traitorous body wanted more. Her mind was losing the fight to the primal urges of her body. 

“Gladio…” she whimpered out, her hands beckoning out to him. 

Gladio let out a sharp breath before swooping down to capture her lips with his. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making a mess of her composure, and she heard the click-click of restraints being loosened on her wrists. As soon as her arms were free, she wrapped them around his shoulders and rubbed up against him. 

“You finally said it,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her over and over again. “It sounds so good coming from your lips, baby. I can’t wait to hear you screaming it again and again.” 

His tongue delved into her mouth again and gave her no chance to respond or breathe. His calloused hands ran over her sensitive body before going to remove his clothes. He hastily divested himself of his belt and unzipped his pants to take his hardened member out. He gave himself a few short tugs, groaning into her mouth at the relief it brought him.

“Oh, sweet baby girl, I can’t wait to take you,” he growled against her lips. “I wanna see how much you can take of me. I wanna see a bulge in that pretty little stomach of yours as I slam into again and again.” He guided his member to her entrance, her juices coating the head. “Sweet Ella, I wanna fuck you into the wall, the coffee table, the counter, the shower. I want you to ride me on the couch and feel nothing but pleasure and my cock. I wanna bend you over every surface and fuck you until you see stars. I wanna cum inside of you so badly. I wanna see that cute tummy of yours swell with how much I cum inside of you. I want it dripping out of you because it’ll show me how much I fucked you. I fucking love you, Eleanor.” 

His dirty words got to her and she could feel herself getting hotter and wetter at the mere thought of him bending her over. Her logical, more pragmatic side of her mind screamed at her to wake up, to push him away, to try to escape him, and tell her how bad this was. But the way he looked at her with those beautiful eyes made her ignore that nagging part in her mind. 

He slid into her, popping her hymen, and she let out a tortured cry, digging her nails into his shoulders. Gladio seemed to notice her discomfort and looked down at her opening, noticing the blood that mixed with her juices on his half-way sheathed member. His face lit up when he realized that this was her first time. He wanted her to savor it and hold on to the moment he pleasured her so much that she forgot her own name. 

“Baby, is this your first time?” he growled out, trying to restrain himself from acting on animal urges. 

“Yes…” she whimpered out, her face contorting in pain. 

“Oh, Ella,” he breathed out reverently. “You saved yourself for me. I’m so honored that you saved yourself for your one true love. Me. I’m gonna make you feel good, so damn good.” The bedroom timber of his voice made her body soften, making it easier for her to accept his member. Her mind hated her for falling for this.

As Ella’s walls started accommodating his size, Gladio sank down into her, sheathing himself to the testicles, and they both moaned at the feeling. Gladio loved how her vagina clenched around him as if she had no intention of letting go and, gods, he hoped she wouldn’t. He never wanted to leave this spot. She felt so damn amazing around him. She squeezed him like a glove that was a size too small. Ella let out gasps and moans as she adjusted to him and he brought her legs around his waist so he could get in deeper. 

“Oh, shit!” she cried out in pleasure, feeling him bottoming out inside of her. 

That encouraged Gladio to start moving. He pulled his hips back until the head of his member was just inside and snapped his hips forward, slamming himself back in again. Ella let out a scream and arched her back, feeling the force of his thrust in her spine. She pressed her chest up against his, her nipples feeling uncomfortable from scraping the material of her bra, and held onto him. In the madness, Gladio ran his hands up her back and unclipped her bra effortlessly before tossing it over his shoulder. 

He shrugged his leather jacket off and practically tore his tank top off, ripping the cloth like it was paper. Ella watched as he chucked the scrapped cloth over his shoulder and saw how sculpted and beautiful his chest was. She placed a hand on his left pectoral and pressed against the muscle, eliciting a loud groan from him. 

It wasn’t long until he had her pressed into the bed and fucked her for all she was worth. His thrusts were so deep and so passionate that she could feel her release coming fast. Since this was her first time, it was only natural that she didn’t have as much stamina as he did. She arched up into his thrust, receiving him with gusto. She knew she would hate herself for giving into this but she would criticize herself later. 

Gladio let out an animalistic growl when she ran her nails down his back and responded by thrusting into her aggressively, making her body bounce. Her moans came out heady and loud and she squeezed him with her slick inner muscles. Gladio pressed his lips to hers, capturing her moans in his mouth, and ran his hands all over her body, supporting her shoulder blades. Ella was lost, lost in pleasure, lost in the fact that he fit her so good.

Ella came first, hard, fast, and loud, bucking her hips up against him and strangling his member so well. That was what brought Gladio over the edge. He came hard and deep inside of her, groaning and growling. She looked down and saw that there was a little bump in her stomach, realizing that he kept his promise in making her inflate. She also remembered that he promised to drill her into every surface of the small apartment and fill her up with his hot seed. He was so good and she wanted him to fill him up even more. 

A whimper escaped her when he slid out of her and it morphed into a groan when she felt his hand on her sensitive opening. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her cheek, sighing contently.

“You took my cock so well,” he whispered lovingly, sounding reverent. “You did so well for your first time, baby girl. I wish I could stay inside of you all the time.” While she was dazed and blissed out, Gladio unchained her ankles and pulled the blanket over her naked form, to hide her from everything. 

“I’m sorry I have to go,” he continued, kissing her sweat-dampened cheek once more. “But my dad and sister are expecting me for dinner. I’d hate to deprive you, but I can’t stay here all the time. When I get the chance, I’ll come back here so I can get to know you and your body better.” 

He pressed his lips to hers, groaning at how warm and soft they were, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was too tired to fight back, so she simply let him claim her mouth and swirl her tongue with his. She couldn’t come up with anything smart to think because her mind was still a mess. He screwed her so hard that her head was in subspace. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her. 

“Get some sleep,” he murmured, stroking back some of her mussed hair. “There are clothes for you in the dresser. I hope you like the clothes. Iris picked them out for you. You can shower in the morning. You’re free to wander the apartment, but the door is locked from the outside. Can’t have you getting hurt out there.”

He gave Ella one last heated kiss before he left, picking his jacket off the floor and putting it on. She slowly started drifting off to sleep. The last thing she heard was the door closing and the lock latching. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she realized that she was stuck. She was never getting out right now. She had to regain her bearings and escape somehow. She had to get back to her family, her life, her freedom, and she would somehow after she slept.


	2. You Can't Escape My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella comes up with a plan and tries to escape Gladio and his obsessive love. How far will she be able to go? Not only that, but she finds out that she's not a secret to Gladio's family. Will there be anyone to help her?

You Can’t Escape My Love ~Yandere!Gladio/OFC 

Gladio couldn’t stop thinking about her as he sat at breakfast with his family. Iris kept asking him questions on when she’ll be able to meet her. Clarus was proud that his son was able to win the woman he loved. Clarus actually kept a room for his wife, the love of his life. Gladio grew up knowing that keeping the woman you loved safe was the most important thing in a relationship. Honestly, he was shocked when he learned that his school mates had mothers that actually went outside. What was wrong with their fathers? Didn’t they want to protect their wives? 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” chirped Iris cheerfully, shocking Gladio out of his thoughts. “I hope she likes me.” 

“Oh, she’ll love you,” assured Gladio, smiling at the thought of his beloved Ella. “Just be the little angel we know that is in there somewhere.” 

The girl smiled at her father and got a smile in return. “Did she fight when you brought her here?” asked Iris, sounding a bit worried. “Papa told us that Mom was against being kept here but then she loved it.” 

Gladio’s amber eyes looked downcast. “She didn’t want anything to do with me,” he replied morosely, using his fork to play with his food. “I don’t think she wants to be here, even though I went through all the effort to keep her safe.” 

Clarus was quick to jump into the conversation. “Don’t worry, Gladiolus,” said the older man, patting his son on the arm. “She’ll understand one day that you are keeping her safe.” 

The young man smiled hopefully at the thought of Ella being happy where she was. “I hope so, Dad,” he said in a chipper tone. “Someday soon she’ll learn that I’m keeping her safe and love me just as much as I love her.” 

Iris and Clarus both smiled at Gladio’s determination and continued eating. As Gladio shoveled food into his mouth, his mind went to Ella and he wondered how she was doing. After he literally screwed the hell out of her, she almost blacked out. He made the decision to visit her after breakfast and see if she was doing okay. He wanted her to be comfortable here. He’d love nothing more than bury himself in her welcoming warmth again. 

After Clarus finished his food, he left the dining room and went to visit his wife in her little room. Iris went back to her room with hope that she would be able to see her brother’s love, and Gladio decided to clean up a bit before going back down to see his beloved Ella.

…

As soon as Ella woke up, she had determination to come up with a plan to get the hell out of the Amicitia place. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of soft pants and a tee shirt that Gladio’s sister provided and began to scheme. She knew that the door out was locked from the outside, so she’d have a hard time trying to get out from there. Not only that, but Gladio had the key and there was no way he’d hand that over willingly. She’d have to trick him somehow, but he was smarter than he let on. 

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind and she smiled gleefully. Since Gladio was bound to come back down her after eating with his family, she’d have a chance to slip by him as soon as he walked through the door. Using her brain, Ella dashed back into the bathroom and turned the shower on to give the illusion that she was in there. She heard the door’s lock clicking and knew that it was Gladio. Being as quiet as she could, she stood right next to the door and waited for him to come in. 

“Hey, baby, are you in the shower?” he asked upon entering, hearing the water running from the pipes. “I’m coming to join you.”

When he walked into the room, Ella managed to brush past him and ran out of the room, not looking back. She ran past another closed door and briefly wondered if there was someone else in there. Disregarding it, she ran up the stairs and out of the basement, finding herself in the family room she saw when she first got there. There was no one around, so it seemed safe to get out of there. She had to hurry and leave before Gladio found out she was gone. 

As she made her way out of the family room, she heard someone behind her and whirled around to see an older man with gray hair and blue eyes. Despite the difference in hair and eyes, he looked just like Gladio. Relief rushed through her when she figured out that this was Gladio’s father. Surely, he could help her out of this mess. 

“You must be Mr. Amicitia,” she breathed, her heart racing in her chest. “Thank the Astrals. Listen, your son drugged me and locked me up in a furnished room in the basement. When I woke up, he raped me.” Ella felt tears burn her eyes as she remembered how Gladio hurt her so by forcefully taking her virginity. “Look, I need a phone to call the police. Can you help me?” 

The blue-eyed man gave her a curious look, but he didn’t move to help her. “How did you escape?” he asked, not sounding concerned or surprised that she was there. 

Ella smiled to herself. “I tricked him by turning the shower on to make him think I was in the shower and stood by the door,” she replied proudly. “When he walked in, I slipped past him and ran up here. I gotta get out of this nightmare. My parents must be worried sick.” 

“Why would you leave?” asked the older man, sounding bewildered. “Did my son do something wrong?” 

Ella’s eyes widened almost comically. “Yeah, he drugged me, kidnapped me, and raped me. Didn’t I just say that?” The exasperation in her voice was heavy. “Look, I need to get out of here before he finds out I’m missing. I bet he’ll be pissed when he finds out I’m gone.” 

As if by cue, Ella heard the sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs that led to the basement. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she dashed away from the older man and made her way to the front door. She almost got the door open before she felt herself being picked up and pulled away. 

“No!” she shouted, kicking and batting with her fists. She wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. “I’m not going back! I’m going home and that’s final!” 

“You are home,” growled the person that picked her up. She realized the person who grabbed her was Gladio and her struggling got more intense. 

“I’m not going back to that prison!” she screamed, beating at his arms with her tiny fists. “I’m going back to my family and you can’t stop me!” 

Gladio ignored her and spoke to his father instead. “So, how did she escape?” he asked casually as if they were talking about the weather. 

“She tried to trick you by leaving the shower on and slipped past you when you walked in,” answered the man, smiling in an indulgent manner. “You need to be more careful when it comes to your pet, son.” 

Ella felt increasing terror when she realized Mr. Amicitia not only knew about her, but encouraged his son to keep her in that gilded cage. She was too shocked to speak or scream. If she didn’t know any better, the whole damned family knew about this. What was this, a crime family? 

“I agree,” said Gladio wholeheartedly, nodding. “I’m going to have to teach her a lesson she’ll never forget.” 

A shiver of fear went down Ella’s spine at the tone of his voice. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to rape her again and possibly beat her to death. She would get no help from the father or the sister, who supplied the clothes. The older man made no moves to help her as his son carried her back down the stairs. She was too scared to scream or kick any more. If she wasn’t careful, Gladio was going to kill her. 

As he carried her back into her “room”, she clung to the doorframe of her prison in one last effort to fight him. It was no trouble for Gladio to tug her into the room. He was much stronger than she was. Her fingers burned as she was forcefully pulled off the doorframe. As soon as she was back in the room, she found herself being thrown onto the bed and the wind was knocked out of her. She noticed Gladio shutting the door behind him as she tried to catch her breath. When he turned towards her, she saw a dangerous look in his eye and knew that she was fucked.

“Do I not do enough?” he asked in an eerily-calm voice that made goosebumps rise on her skin. “I did wonder if you could escape, but I never thought you would do it. I thought you wouldn’t disappoint me. I thought I was enough for you. Tell me, baby, am I not enough for you?” 

Ella was at a loss for words and she gazed at him, bewildered. What did he want her to say? Was that a trick question? Suddenly, Gladio was on top of her and she was pinned down like cornered prey. The look in his amber eyes was positively dangerous. She was in big trouble.

“AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?” he screamed at her, shocking her. “I DID ALL THIS TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM THE BASTARDS WHO WANT TO HURT YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!?” His face looked absolutely terrifying from how pissed off he was. He was flushed and his eyes were burning. 

“Stop it!” she shouted, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. “You can’t do this to me! I’m not your prisoner! I will never give in!” 

As soon as she fell silent, Gladio just stared at her with wide eyes and she noticed the sparks that flew between them, even though it wasn’t willing on her end. Before she could come up with a smart last word, Gladio’s lips were on hers and he was kissing her like he intended to dislocate her lower jaw. Ella couldn’t fight back. He was much stronger than she was, and his muscular body was heavier than anything she could ever push. It’d be like pushing a mountain. She had no chance over him. 

Gladio’s mouth roughly claimed hers and she had no choice but to kiss back. This wasn’t even a kiss. A kiss was supposed to be gentle and sweet. This was a predator devouring his prey. It was all teeth and tongues. His mouth dominated hers and she couldn’t respond in any way. He forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, scraping the nooks and crannies of her mouth. She was overwhelmed by his power and brutality. She wasn’t even sure this was a man anymore. 

While she was overwhelmed by his animalistic assaults, she felt her wrists being chained again, like how they were when she woke up down here the first time, and found Gladio tugging at the soft pants his sister provided for her. She realized he was going to rape her in a more brutal fashion than he did earlier. He’d probably kill her from the onslaught. He could break her like a toothpick.

“Stop…” she managed to choke out. “Gladio, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…This isn’t right…I wanna go home.” She started sobbing as he began trailing his vengeful lips down her lower jaw and neck. She knew she was going to be bruised. That was his intention. 

“You are home,” he growled, voice husky with desire. She could feel his large member getting hard. The bastard was getting off on this. “This is your home now, and if you can’t accept that…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to fuck her into submission. 

“Don’t do this…” she wept, her lips trembling helplessly. “Please, Gladio…”

She felt him smile against her neck, right where her pulse vein was. “I love when you say my name, baby,” he growled out, suckling at her neck. “Keep saying it.” 

“No,” she whimpered, not wanting any of this. “No more. It hurts.” 

“But, baby, I love hearing you beg,” he replied huskily, running his hands down her trembling form. “It’s so hot.” 

“I wanna go home,” she whimpered out again, trying not to cry. 

“Baby, this is your home,” he replied once more, one hand gripping her thigh tightly. “It’s too dangerous out there. I’m keeping you safe.” 

Even though her eyes were full of tears, Ella managed to give him a frosty glare. “By drugging me?” she hissed, her fury building in her chest. “By kidnapping me? By raping me? You claim to love me but you’re doing things that shows the opposite of love.” Gladio’s eyes flashed dangerously, but she didn’t stop talking. “If you truly love me, you would let me go. I won’t say anything. Just let me go home to my parents. Please…” 

To silence her, Gladio slammed his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly. Ella tried to push against him, but she had no chance in budging him. Instead, he ripped her pants off with very little effort. She let out a little squeak that was captured in Gladio’s mouth and tried to fight once more. She didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to remove her pants and panties and pin her down when she tried to bat his hands away. She was so distracted that she didn’t know he undressed enough to get his hardened member until he forcefully pulled her legs apart and thrusted into her, making her cry out against his mouth. She had no choice but to hold on. 

She took back her preconception of the night prior when she thought he was too rough. In this coupling, he was being very animalistic. His thrusts were very painful because she wasn’t wet and he was too large for her slim area. Even with her muffled cries of pain, he didn’t stop thrusting into her and it made her muscles scream in agony. She could hear him growling in his chest and wondered if he was even human. 

Ella could feel her body beginning to soften to his amorous assaults and she hated it. Why did this asshole have to be so rough and gentle at the same time? Why was she succumbing to it? She hated this bastard for drugging her, kidnapping her, taking her away from her family and freedom, and raping her, and yet, for some reason, she was falling in and didn’t want to. Gladio must have saw her getting caught up in her thoughts because he changed the angle of his thrust and the head of his member hit smack dab into the cluster of nerves that made her skin prickle and pleasure ripple through her body. 

“You’re mine,” he growled when he placed his lips next to her ear. “I will teach you this lesson until you have it ingrained into your brain. You are mine. Your mind, your body, your soul—all mine. I’m going to fuck those thoughts of leaving me out of your pretty head thoroughly. I’ll make sure the lesson sticks this time.” 

“N-no…” she groaned out, feeling pleasure well up in her belly. “Please, stop…” 

“I love hearing you beg, babe,” he said in a husky voice, his chest rumbling with his voice. “You’re so hot. You’re so tight and sweet. I love feeling you clench around me. Your cunt was made for me. I’ll thoroughly enjoy stretching it out and training it for me. Maybe I can train your ass the same way.” When he said that, one of his hands snaked down to her bottom and his fingers probed the little hole in between her butt cheeks. 

“No!” she gasped out, the terror outweighing the pleasure that she felt. His meat would never fit in there. He was far too big for her tiny sphincter. He would tear her in half. The thought both frightened and aroused her, which made her feel sick. “No more…” 

Gladio’s lips curled up into a smirk and he continued thrusting into her like it would be the last time. She wanted to get away from him, wanted to get away from him and his brand of torture. However, she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the thoughts of him fucking her out of her mind. She wanted to kill herself for doing so, but it was a truth she couldn’t deny. She’d dream about him pounding into her. That was what he wanted her to remember, and she’d be damned if she admitted it to him. 

She could feel that Gladio was getting close because his thrusts grew more frantic and his groans became intoxicatingly feverish and frequent. Against her better judgment, her legs tightened around his waist and a shrill whimper came from her, encouraging him to go faster, if that were possible. He kept hitting that special area inside of her that made her cry out in pleasure. Somehow in her passion, she broke her arms free of Gladio’s hands and wrapped them around him shoulders, holding him tightly. 

“See, baby?” he husked out, his voice wavering with the effort of keeping his voice steady. “You don’t want to leave this. You love it too much. Don’t you love how I feel inside you, baby? I’m gonna carve the shape of my dick into you. You’ll beg me never to leave you. Your thoughts will only be of me.” 

His words served to make her burn with desire that she wished she wouldn’t feel. She let out a whining moan and her thighs started trembling with her impending release. He scraped that beautiful spot one more time and white spots danced across her vision as her body jerked with her climax. Her back arched up and her breasts touched his chiseled chest. Her train of thought came to a stop and a loud moan came from her lips. Unable to help herself, she grabbed Gladio’s face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, pulling at his hair. Gladio growled from that and kissed her greedily. 

In the back of mind, she felt Gladio release inside of her and could feel his hot seed spraying into her. All she could think about were the groans and moans that spilled from his lips as he went through his high. She couldn’t help but whimper as he utterly destroyed her. As she came down from her high, her mind and body were at war with each other. She knew her mind didn’t want this, but her body was a traitor and surrendered to his strength. That didn’t mean she would stop trying to escape him. 

“So sweet and willing,” he growled, stroking her tangled hair. “You’re so open. You’ll be feeling nothing but my hot cum every time you walk. You should see how debauched you look. Sweet Ella…” He ran his hands down her back, feeling her shudder. 

He pulled out of her with a grunt and she trembled and tried to turn away from him, but he wouldn’t let her. “Don’t hide yourself from me, baby,” he breathed out, running a hand down the length of her arm. “Let me see all of you.” 

Ella let him turn her so she laid flat on her back and he looked at her. She knew there were bruises everywhere on her because her skin felt tender and sore. However, that pain was nothing to the ache between her legs. She wasn’t going to walk for quite some time. That was his intention, she realized. He wanted to fuck her so badly that her crotch was pretty much screaming in pain. Ella let out a pained whimper when he slid his fingers between her legs. 

“What are you doing?” she rasped out, voice weak from screaming. 

“I don’t want you to waste it,” he replied in a seductive tone, sounding ready to go for another round. “I want it to stay inside of you.” With that, he pushed his fingers inside of her, making her whimper from his sudden intrusion, and did his damnedest to keep the seed from leaking out. 

Ella’s body curled in apprehension as she waited for what he was about to do. She thought he was going to assault her again but he unexpectedly pulled away and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was confused and a bit relieved. What was he doing?

“Sorry to cut this short, babe,” he breathed, sounding a bit contrite. “But I gotta get to work. The Crownsguard never rests. I’ll leave you to sleep.” However, when she started to get comfortable, he had to add one last thing. “By the way, Ella, if you ever try to leave me again, I will break your legs without hesitation.” When he said that, he placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it until she was alert enough and yelped in pain.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her lower jaw trembled. “I-I won’t,” she wept, fisting the fitted sheet under her. “Please…I won’t.” The lie fell easily from her lips, but he bought it. 

His grip on her thigh softened and when he spoke, his voice was gentle. “I’m sorry that I have to leave. I’ll come by later when I get a chance. Sleep well.” With that, he bent down, kissed her on the forehead, and got up to get dressed. 

Ella was asleep in seconds because she was so exhausted by the brutal fucking she received. Her body may have been broken, but her mind and spirit were still strong. She was still determined to get out of her prison and go home. She didn’t care for the dangers. She would escape, no matter what. She decided to come up with another plan later because she had to sleep now. 

…

The sound of the door unlocking roused her and Ella was alert and shaking in fear that Gladio was back. When the door opened, a small young woman with dark hair walked in carrying a tray of food and water. Ella’s stomach rumbled when she realized that she was hungry. However, Ella didn’t trust what was being brought to her because it could be poisoned for all she knew. 

“Hi,” said the girl in a cheerful voice, smiling at her. “I’m Iris, Gladdy’s sister. You must be my sister-in-law, Ella.” 

Ella felt her blood run cold. “Your what now?” She sounded numb with shock. 

“The king has ruled that you and Gladdy are now married,” replied Iris, looking excited. “Well, actually, according to the public, you died in a car accident.” 

That explained why no one had a police case on her. Not only that, but the king could impede the efforts. The king knew that Ella was being held captive in Gladio’s basement. In a way, he aided and abetted Gladio’s crime. Even if she did get out, the king could send out a search for her and deliver her back to Gladio. She was royally screwed. 

“You know,” continued Iris, getting Ella’s attention, “this isn’t the first time the king has done this. He did this when Dad took Mom here.” The way Iris smiled at that made Ella’s skin crawl. How could she be so okay with this? “There’s actually a rumor that the king keeps the Marshal’s sister in his basement. No one can confirm that because of plausible deniability, but it sounds so romantic. Protecting the one you love from the darkness of the outside world.” 

Ella knew Iris was flat out wrong, but she didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything because she was still shocked that the king was aware of this and declared her wed to Gladio. There was no justice in this at all. Not only was she trapped, she was forcefully married to a man that she despised. The feeling of the tray being placed on her lap woke Ella from her shocked trance and saw that the food consisted of toast, scrambled eggs, and water. It looked and smelled really good, but there was such a thing called flavorless poison. When Ella didn’t touch it, Iris pouted. 

“I made it myself,” she said in a small, pitiful tone. “Gladdy called and told me that you would be hungry, so that I should feed you. I’m not going to poison you.” 

The softness and sincerity in her tone made Ella’s heart unclench. Against her better judgment, Ella picked up her fork and stabbed at the eggs, hesitantly eating it. She was surprised by how good it tasted. Maybe she was so hungry that anything tasted good at the moment. She was unable to stop herself from eating like an animal. She didn’t know how long it had been since she ate the cup noodles Gladio gave her. 

Once the plate was empty, Ella gulped down the glass of water and set the glass down. “Thank you,” she said in a somewhat hoarse voice. Even though she drank all that water, her voice was still a bit dry from lack of use. 

Iris smiled widely and took the tray away. “I’ll leave you to get showered and dressed,” she said in a cheerful tone. “See you later.” With that, Iris opened the door, walked out, and shut the door behind her, locking it. 

Ella sat there for a minute, wondering what the hell just happened, and got up to take a nice refreshing shower. She wanted to wash the feeling of Gladio’s seed off her. When she got into the shower, she slid down the wall and sat down on the tiled floor, tears mingling with the refreshingly hot water. She closed her eyes and wished that she could just die. Even though she refused to have her spirit and will broken, she knew she was trapped here. She had to keep trying to escape. Defeat was not an option. No matter what, she would get out, somehow, some way.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night of punishment, Gladio decides to pamper Ella with some soft love-making.

Ella awoke to feeling a wet, insistent tongue licking and suckling her heat. She let out a small moan and then a confused murmur when the sensation receded. As her awareness came back, she found herself lying face down on the bed, the soft sheets warm against her skin. She noticed that there was a wet spot on her pillow and realized that she drooled in her sleep. Her fisted hands loosened when the suckling stopped. 

She felt a wave of embarrassment crash over her when she realized that she was still naked. However, the embarrassment soon left when she felt a thick, hard member thrusting into her from behind. She let out a gasp and fisted the sheets again at how great it felt. She felt so deliciously full that she couldn’t help but moan and whimper as her self-control faded. Ella turned her head as much as she could and let out another gasp upon seeing Gladio behind her, naked as the day he was born, thrusting lazily in and out of her with his amber eyes on her. He gave her a loving smile and stilled his movements when he noticed that she was up. 

“Good morning, Ella. I hope you slept well.” He bent down and kissed her on the back of her head, the movement inadvertently thrusting him in deeper. 

She let out a light gasp and furrowed her brow, trying to quell the feelings of lust and pleasure from him being in her. She didn’t want to feel those feelings. She wanted to hit him, to hurt him, for wrenching those feelings out of her. She hated him for making her like this. Why did he have to feel so nice and perfect inside of her? Why did the head of his member have to stroke that particular spot inside of her that made her go crazy? Why was her body such a traitor? She remembered how he angrily took her some time ago and tried to get away from him. It wasn’t like she could get away. His body was strong and solid compared to her soft and small one. 

“S-stop it,” she stammered, the tremor in her voice betrayed how afraid and turned on she was. Even in her fear, her body still submitted to his will.

Gladio let out a growling sigh and pressed his lips to her shoulder, kissing and nipping it as he rolled his hips. The action made her let out another gasp and the back of Ella’s head pressed against his shoulder. She heard him let out a hissing growl as he quickly pulled out of her and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her on her back. Now that she was properly facing him, she could see how lust-darkened his eyes were and the naughty grin on his face when he felt her crotch leak with need. She jumped a bit and that resulted with her legs wrapping around his muscled back. 

Ella was glad to notice that her arms weren’t chained up or anything. It seemed that she was forgiven for now. It wasn’t like she could fight him anyway. Her fists were tiny and ineffectual. As she was distracted, Gladio took her temporarily unresisting body by the waist and slid her down on his hot erection. Her body surged upon sliding on him. The effect was immediate and predictable on her end. 

She let out a loud scream and wrapped herself around him, unaware that she did so until he impaled her so deeply. Her body surged around him and she dug her nails into his back, hoping she broke the skin. She elicited a shuddering whimper and her lower jaw trembled with the intensity of the cry. Gladio took that as an incentive to plow deeper into her, effortlessly hitting that rough patch of skin inside of her, and made her whole body shake. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt as if he was sending her to the astral plane. 

“How could you say no to this, to me?” Gladio asked huskily, smirking at her. “You want this so badly. Your body is longing for it. You’ve spent years unsatisfied by the thoughts of relationships because you never thought you would find someone who fulfills you so well. I wanna keep you satisfied, baby. I want you to cum so many times that you forget what being unsatisfied is. Now, hold on, because I’m gonna send you to the astral plane.” 

His words made her hot and wet with need and she let out a weak whimper that made Gladio feel primal glee. He angled his thrust, so it hit her right where it felt good. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan that filled Gladio’s senses. It was such a beautiful and intoxicating sound that came from her. He moved back so his member’s head was the only thing that was inside. Then, he slammed back into her, making her lose her bearings, and slid himself in to the hilt. 

Ella let out a pleasured yelp and dug her nails into his back, hoping to break the skin. Her mind still fought against this but her body was succumbing to him. No matter what happened, no matter what her body wanted, she would still fight him. She’d rather die free than live as a prisoner. Even though she was thought to be dead, she promised to find her family and get back to her regular life. He may have broken her strength, but not her spirit or will. 

“Oh, gods!” she cried out, feeling his member slide against the tender spot inside of her. “Gladio…” 

He increased his pace when she said his name, as if turning on some animal inside of him, and she couldn’t count how many times he slammed into her. He was trying to make her crazy. She hated him so much, but she never felt so satisfied in her entire life. She never actually had sex until him, however she always used her fingers on her more curious nights during her high school years. Those brief hot-blooded moments were almost forgotten because she threw herself into her studies to graduate and pay attention to her job. Despite all of those years of self-discipline and restraint, Gladio made her a hungry, weak version of her former self. No matter how much she protested, she always succumbed to him. 

She knew that Gladio was close to releasing. The way his thrusts sped up and became sloppier informed her of that. She was beginning to get familiar to what his body did during sex, even if she didn’t want to, and, honestly, it was a good revelation. She was beginning to predict his movements and behavior. Maybe, she could use it to her advantage. She could pretend to give into him and continue fighting from within. However, right now she just wanted to just ride out her high. 

Finally, Gladio let out an intoxicatingly deep moan that she felt all the way to her toes and released in hot spurts, sheathing himself at the hilt so his cum could squirt deep inside of her. Feeling his hot, muscled body press against hers made her feel euphoric and safe, even though she loathed to admit it. It made her feel safe enough to accept his climax. In the brief moments of ecstasy, she bucked up against him and milked him with gusto. His release and continued thrusts were the last twinges she needed to climax. 

It happened to fast and yet not fast enough. As she released, she felt her body seizing and letting out this strange, viscous liquid that drenched her thighs and his. Gladio looked down and saw how decadent it looked on him, eyes darkening once more. Ella looked a bit confused as she came down from her high and stared at him, wondering what the hell that was. That never happened when she touched herself. Did she pee on him or something? 

“What was that…?” she muttered to herself, which didn’t go unheard by Gladio. 

“Baby,” he said huskily, stroking her face and ignoring when she turned it away from him, “I think you just squirted. You just came really hard. Have you ever done that before?” His voice shook with restraint. 

“No,” she answered, nibbling on her lower lip. “I have never done that before. Why?” 

Gladio smirked at her and bent to kiss on her on the cheek. “I want you to do that again,” he growled, nibbling on her earlobe. “You better hold on tight, baby girl. I’m gonna take you for a ride.” 

Ella’s body filled with fear and anxiety when she saw that he meant it. Barely down from her first orgasm and she was already going to be pushed to her limits. A very dark part of her mind rejoiced at it, but she didn’t want this. She was already tired. He wore her out. He couldn’t possibly want more. She was too sensitive. She would break if he continued doing this. 

Before she could protest, Gladio pinned her down by the wrists and fucked her for all she was worth. Her inner muscles, so sensitized and tender from her last climax, were already squeezing and milking him again. He knew exactly what he was doing and she hated it. Why did he have to know her body better than everyone? Why did he have to fuck her so well that it made her body yearn for more? What was he doing to her? Why was she allowing it? She had to continue fighting back. She refused to become a husk of a person. 

Heady moans spilled from her open mouth as Gladio fucked her like an animal. She couldn’t wrestle herself free from him, but she didn’t want to. It felt too good. He angled his thrust so he hit that beautiful spot again and she let out louder moans, arching up into him. Gladio slammed his lips to hers to catch those moans in his mouth and ran his hands all over her body. She was unaware that he released her wrists until she felt his calloused hands running down the sensitive skin of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his hips, opening herself up to him. She was losing herself in the waves of pleasure that crashed through her body. 

Gladio’s kiss became brutal as his thrusts increased in speed and rhythm. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, but Ella didn’t hear it over the pounding in her ears. She ran her hands through Gladio’s sweat-dampened mane and pulled at the locks, trying to punish him for doing this to her. Instead of angering him, it riled him up and he let out a possessive growl as he slammed into her, bottoming out inside of her. He kept hitting that abused spot inside of her that made her tremble uncontrollably. 

Finally, he pulled his lips off hers and began kissing down her jawline and neck, suckling each expanse of skin he came in contact with. She knew that she was going to have hickeys after this. Gladio always left marks on her for some reason. She had bruises from when he “punished” her the day before. He was being very considerate of the wounds he left the day prior. His touches were gentle in contrast to his vengeful lips. It made her body ache and yearn for more. 

Gladio slammed into her and she felt her body becoming taut with her need to release. It didn’t take her long to become undone. She let out a loud scream and climaxed hard, drenching his thighs with those liquids again. Gladio chased after his own release, which wasn’t too far behind hers, and shot his hot cream into her, making her scream out in pleasure. Her body sagged against the mattress and she felt Gladio’s warm, strong body sag against hers, almost crushing her. 

He slowly pulled out of her, making her elicit a whimper, and rolled over to lay next to her. Ella’s body still shook with the aftermath and found herself being wrapped in his embrace. In another life, in another circumstance, this would have been them if they were a real couple. But this wasn’t that life. She was being held captive, against her will, in a gilded dungeon. She was thought to the world as dead. Her family and friends thought she was dead. This crazy bastard raped her whenever he wanted to and she never could fight him because she wasn’t strong enough. What was worst was, that her traitorous body succumbed to him every time and he would keep coming back for more.

…

“When did you first see me?” asked Ella as she laid in his strong, warm arms. 

Gladio smiled fondly when he started thinking back. “I always went to the bookstore you worked at,” he said happily, glad she was asking. “I went there before you started working there. It was my favorite one. It became my only one when I saw you the first time. You were so beautiful. You still are. I saw how dedicated you were to your job. However, I didn’t like it when guys hit on you. From the beginning, I knew that you were mine, so I made those guys disappear.” 

Ella felt a chill in her spine when she heard that. She never really gave thought to the men who flirted with her. She always ignored them when she was working. However, she had no idea that Gladio had a hand in them not coming around anymore. She always thought they just went to different bookstores. She had no idea that they were actually being intimidated or killed by Gladio. It scared her to death. She knew he was unhinged but she didn’t know it was that bad. She didn’t know that he was a murderer. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked, noticing how she shivered and pulled away from him. “Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I will protect you from people like them.”

“Did you kill them?” she asked, her mouth dry and her voice a croak. “Those men that flirted with me? What did you do to them?” 

“They weren’t worthy of you,” he replied coldly, his lips curling in disgust. “They couldn’t give you what I could. They were stupid and didn’t love you like I did. They only wanted you because you were hot. They only wanted hook up with you. They didn’t want a real relationship. Disgusting bastards.” 

Ella knew that maybe a few of men probably wanted to hook up with her, but she also knew that wasn’t what all of them wanted. Some of them were genuinely interested in going on a date with her. They wanted to give her their numbers, but she lied and told them she didn’t have a phone. Just because she wasn’t interested in them, didn’t mean that she wanted them to die. What Gladio did was gruesome and horrible, yet she had no words. All she could do was lay there and cry. Gladio felt her trembling against him and got a clue that she was crying. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” he murmured, stroking her tangled hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I love you too much.” 

She knew that she had to get the hell out of there. She couldn’t stay in this dungeon with that madman. She wanted to continue fighting for her freedom. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. Seeing as she wasn’t speaking, Gladio decided to continue.

“I’d follow you home and watch you through your window,” he said casually as if he was talking about bird-watching. “I loved it when you wore that pretty white nightgown. Didn’t reveal a lot but enough to make it sexy. I used to love seeing you walk into your room after a shower. Your hair would be wet and the water would drip in between your cleavage. It made my dick hard. You’re so beautiful, especially right now.” 

The compliment would have warmed her heart, but he just told her that he would stalk her and watch her in her bedroom, the place she was supposed to be safe. She shook off the feeling of disgust and closed her eyes, so she could fall asleep. Because she was so weary and spent from the sex, she was able to fall asleep quickly, under Gladio’s watchful gaze. 

…

When Ella awoke, she felt that Gladio’s side of the bed was cool and thought he left until she heard the shower running. He was probably getting ready for the day. Dimly, Ella wondered if anyone at work missed her. She knew that she’d be fired by now because how many shifts she had missed. They probably already found a replacement for her. If this wasn’t a prison, she’d enjoy being able to sleep whenever she wanted and not worry about missing work or being late. But she missed her freedom. She missed her parents and friends. She missed how the sun would shine on her face as she walked through town. She missed the lights of the town when the sun went down. She missed feeling the breeze on her face and through her hair. 

Ella tried not to cry but it was all too much for her. She curled in a ball and used the pillow to muffle her sobs. The last thing she needed was Gladio hearing her cry. She didn’t want him to touch her. He was a psychopath. She heard the shower shut off and the shower door shutting. Gladio let out a sigh and walked back into her room, a towel slung low around his waist. 

“Hey, baby, you awake?” His voice was a bit loud for her liking. 

“Go away,” she mumbled into the pillow. “I’m still sleeping.” 

She heard him let out a chuckle and felt the bed dip with his weight. When he spoke again, his lips were at her ear. “Come on, baby,” he said in a cooing tone that made her stomach turn. “My sister’s coming down with some food. You must be hungry.” 

Ella moved to face him and saw that he was gazing at her in a loving fashion. She knew that she needed a shower. She was still drenched in the sweat from the night prior and her hair was a mess. She slowly sat up, keeping the sheet covering her private areas, and rubbed her eyes. Gladio moved back so she could get out bed and watched appreciatively as she walked to the shower. She felt his eyes on her naked body when she walked into the bathroom, but refused to waver. 

“You know, it’s a shame I didn’t wait,” he said huskily, the smile clear in his voice. “A damn shame.”

Ella ignored him and opened the shower door, going in and shutting it behind her. The water felt nice and warm, soothing away the aches she got from the sex, and for a moment she felt calm. She took her time in the shower, washing her hair and scrubbing her skin with great care. With all the familiar soaps, it smelled like home, but of course it wasn’t. Nothing could change that fact. When she finally got out and got dressed, her revealed skin was bright pink from the heat and saw Gladio, fully dressed, talking to that black-haired girl from before. 

“Hi,” said the girl, Iris, noticing Ella’s presence. “Gladdy told me you were in the shower. I brought breakfast. It’s a little cold, but hopefully it tastes fine. I made it myself.” 

Ella followed the delicious smell of food and found a plate full of eggs and toast, complete with a glass of water. She didn’t want anything to do with anyone, but she couldn’t be rude. Gladio would punish her if she was rude to Iris and she didn’t want to be punished by him again, not if she could help it. Swallowing her reservations, she took the plate and fork, sat down on the little couch near the kitchenette, and began eating. She could see Gladio and Iris watching her eat and tried not to feel uncomfortable. 

“You know, Gladio, you sure have good taste in women,” commented Iris, smiling at her sister in law. 

“I know,” replied the man, also smiling at Ella, but his smile was more sexually charged. “She has been a bit disobedient, but I’ve disciplined her.” 

If by disciplined, you mean raped, Ella wanted to add but didn’t. She was learning to hold her tongue even though it physically pained her to do so. The injustice burned her. Her grip on her fork tightened like she was making a fist. 

“You know, Mom wants to meet her,” continued Iris, now looking at her brother. 

“And she will,” said Gladio in agreement, nodding, “as soon as Ella can be more obedient. She’s still a bit too rebellious for her own good.” 

Ella was horrified to figure out that Gladio wouldn’t stop hurting and raping her until she became a Stockholm Stepford Wife. Fury burned her chest as her lower jaw clenched. She would never break or give in. Not as long as she still had her spirit and mind. She would never stop trying to get away from him. She had to get back to the drawing board. Because of how she tricked him using the shower, Gladio would be watching her like a hawk. He probably installed surveillance cameras in her little prison while she slept. She wouldn’t put it past him to do something so creepy and awful, but she still had to get out here. Her life and sanity depended on it.

…

“So, how is Gladiolus doing with his new bride?” asked Regis indulgently as he walked with Clarus after a meeting adjourned. 

“Well, she’s more spirited than he thought she would be,” replied Clarus, remembering how the girl tried to escape by using the shower. “She actually tricked him by turning the shower on and hiding near the door. Gladio took the bait and walked into the bathroom, while she escaped.” 

Regis raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” He sounded as shocked as he looked. “How did Gladio get her back?” 

“He was able to intercept her at the front door,” answered Clarus, smiling at the girl’s folly. “He had to punish her, which he didn’t enjoy doing, but she has to learn that Gladio is doing everything to keep her safe.” 

“Indeed,” said Regis, nodding in understanding. “I remember having to do that to Calliope. She wouldn’t understand that I was trying to protect her. She didn’t understand that I wouldn’t lose her the way I lost Aulea. I love Calliope too much to let her go. Eventually, she understood why I kept her in her room and doesn’t want to leave. The mere idea of leaving scares her.” 

Clarus smiled as he thought back. “Jacinta feels the same way,” he said, referring to his beloved wife. “I remember how much she fought me when I brought her to her little sanctuary after we got married. I was happy when she realized that I was trying to protect her. I do remember having to punish her at times when she got too flighty. I never liked punishing her, but she had to learn, just like Ella will have to learn. Speaking of Ella, what of her parents?” 

“They relocated to Lestallum,” replied Regis casually, with a wave of his hand. “After their daughter’s ‘death’, they couldn’t stay here.” 

“So, if Ella ever escapes, she’ll find that her parents have left,” said Clarus calmly, thinking of his rebellious daughter in law, “and will have no choice but to rely on us.” 

Regis nodded. “Yes,” he said in confirmation. “Ella is now all Gladiolus’s. Her parents won’t interfere with them.” 

Clarus smiled indulgently. “I’m sure Gladio will be pleased to hear that,” he remarked humorously, chuckling a bit. 

“Indeed,” said Regis once more, turning to leave. “If you’ll excuse me, Clarus, I must visit my beloved wife. I shall see you some other time, friend.” 

Clarus bowed low and reverent. “Of course,” he said respectfully. “I shall see you later. Farewell, Your Majesty.” With that, Clarus turned and walked out of the meeting room, intending to go to his wife too. 

He was felt reassured that Ella would eventually understand that Gladio was trying to protect her. Nothing was worse than disciplining the woman you loved. They had to learn, but it wasn’t without difficulty. He remembered Gladio crying when the boy came to his father after the deed was done. 

(Flashback)

After she fell asleep, Gladio got up and dressed, leaving his beloved alone. The tears began flowing as he left the basement because of the guilt that threatened to strangle him. He loved Ella so much, but she tried to leave him and he had to punish her for it. When he got up to the main room, he saw his father sitting in the living room, wearing his council robes and a grim look. 

“I take that you had to punish her,” said the older man, noticing the saddened look on his son’s face. 

Gladio nodded and his lower lip trembled. “I feel terrible for doing so,” he said in a croaking voice, “but yes, I did. She disobeyed me and had to be punished. I love her so much and she tried to leave me. Why would she want to leave this and me?” 

Clarus sighed in pity and lowered his gaze. “I remember having to do that with your mother,” he remarked sadly. “Remember, son, Ella doesn’t understand how much you love her and that you’re trying to protect her from the darkness out there. She’ll learn eventually, just like your mother did, and she’ll be happier when she does.” 

Gladio nodded and wiped his eyes. “I just hate that I had to do that to her,” he said thickly, swallowing deeply. 

Clarus walked over to Gladio and patted him on the shoulder. “I know,” he said gently, giving his son a smile. “It’s never easy to discipline the ones you love. She may not understand it right now, but she will someday.” 

Gladio seemed to be comforted but he still looked a bit sad that he had to be rough with his beloved girl. Clarus understood that struggle, but he knew that it would get better and he hoped it was soon. 

(Flashback end)

Ella laid on her bed, mourning her lost freedom. She was so bored. She wanted her parents, her friends, her phone—anything to be connected with the outside world. She’d have to fight for her freedom, even if it regarded pretending in being submissive and sweet to Gladio. She wasn’t afraid to fight and she would if it was the last thing she could do. It may not have been today, but she would get out of there. She was patient. She could wait. She promised to be strong and get out of there. Her friends and family gave her that strength. She wouldn’t be afraid. Not anymore.


	4. Dress it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets his girl something pretty and it all spirals out of control.

“Hey, baby, I got something for you.” Gladio’s voice got her attention as she laid on her bed in her bedroom. 

She had been there for twenty-four days. She had been marking down how many days she had been held captive there. Ella still wanted her freedom and came up with multiple plans that failed. She tried to leave while Gladio was sleeping after one of their intense couplings, but he caught her when she tried to grab the key from the pocket of his pants. He punished her thoroughly that night. She still had marks from it even though it was about a week ago. He spanked her and fucked her for all she was worth and she found herself pleading and begging for more, hating herself later. 

Ella nibbled on her lower lip and got up from her laying position. She had been chained up for some time before Gladio felt she learned her lesson and only unlocked her bonds the day before when he fucked her nice and slow. Unconsciously, Ella rubbed her wrists and walked out into the little sitting room, where Gladio was sitting on the couch with a red bag in his hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw the bag. What did he get her? 

Once he saw her, his face lit up and he pulled her down so she would sit next to him. He reached into the bag and pulled out this sexy slip of a nightgown. It was beautiful pink silk and would not be appropriate for sleep. Ella was a bit surprised that he got her such a daring outfit. Yes, it was very pretty and soft to the touch, but that didn’t mean she wanted to wear it. She wasn’t one for lace or silk.

“Go put it on,” encouraged Gladio, handing the outfit to her. “I wanna see how it would look on you.” 

Swallowing back her protests, Ella gave him a fake smile and got up, taking the gown with her. “Okay,” she said softly, calm and serene even though she dreamed of beating his head in. 

She stripped down in her room and noticed that her body was getting a bit too thin. Since she couldn’t eat when she pleased, she began losing weight and her ribs became more prominent. She wasn’t really hungry anymore anyways. Gods, she looked like one of those models, except she didn’t think she was as attractive as them. Ignoring her imperfections, she put the nightgown on, feeling the cool silk slide down her body, and saw that the hem ended at the middle of her thighs. This was definitely not appropriate sleepwear. This nightgown was designed to inflame a man’s desire, not for sleep. 

As she walked back to the sitting room, she heard her heart beating in her ears and could barely contain her anxiety. She felt totally exposed and objectified. Head bowed and eyes lowered, Ella walked into the sitting room and stood in front of Gladio, wondering what his next move was. When she didn’t hear a word from him, she looked up and saw that he was gazing at her with lust-darkened eyes, drinking in all he was seeing. 

“Oh,” he breathed out, his eyes trailing her form in appreciation. “You look gorgeous, babe.” 

Ella’s cheeks flooded with heat against her will and she shook her head. “Oh, stop it,” she said shyly, shifting her weight uncomfortably. “I don’t think I look that great. I’m losing weight.” 

Suddenly, Gladio was up and in front of her, his chest a few inches from her lips. He used a gentle hand to tilt her head up and stared down at her with loving eyes. “You look amazing,” he said seductively, stroking her cheek with calloused fingers. “I like what I see.” 

His other hand cupped her breast and she could feel the warmth of his touch through the silk fabric. It affected her more than she thought it would. Her stomach coiled in anticipation and she could feel her panties getting damp. She hated that his touch did that to her. She wanted to be revolted by him touching her. His hands were so calloused but gentle and it pissed her off. She hated him. She hated that he raped her and twisted it in her mind that she enjoyed it. This wasn’t what she wanted in any kind of relationship. Manipulations and possessiveness were not what she wanted.

Ella pulled away and turned her back to him, trying to create a distance between her and Gladio. Her heart began pounding quickly in her chest, ringing in her ears, when she felt his warm hand touch her on the bare skin of her back. She hugged herself and tried to withdraw away from him. Her body language told him to leave her alone, but he didn’t. Why wouldn’t he leave her be? Why wasn’t he bored with her yet? Surely, her disinterest would have clued him in that she didn’t like him. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” she heard him ask in a voice that was too soft and soothing for her liking. When she said nothing, he let out a sigh, his breath hitting her on the back of her neck, and she shivered. “You look beautiful, Ella.” 

She jolted in shock when she heard him say that. He honestly thought she was being insecure about her looks, when really, she was scared of him touching her. She didn’t want any of this—being locked up, being deprived of her family and friends, being unable to work and experience normal life, and being unable to have a man she loved. The mere thoughts of what she lost made her start crying. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she began sniffling uncontrollably. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking with the force of the wracking sobs. 

“Babe?” said Gladio in concern, placing both hands on her shoulders and drawing her close. Her back came in contact with his warm chest. “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” 

Ella shook her head, trying to wriggle loose from his touch. “No,” she choked out, her lower jaw trembling. “Leave me alone, Gladio.” 

“Hey,” he said gently, turning her so she was facing him. “What’s wrong? If it’s about the outfit, you don’t need to wear it. Quite honestly, I’d prefer if you wore nothing all the time.” Those words sickened her to the core. He truly was insane.

“My parents think I’m dead,” she replied hoarsely, her hands tightening into fists. “I have no job and no friends.” 

“You have me,” said Gladio in a soft tone that made her want to vomit. “You don’t need them when you have me. I won’t ever leave you, baby.” With that, he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. 

Ella didn’t fight him but she didn’t return the hug either. She just let him squeeze her to his chest. Honestly, she wanted nothing to do with him. Every day, she felt herself getting colder and less animated. She hardly laughed or smiled anymore. Her usual mood was either indifference or anger. She wouldn’t say she was broken. She still fought against Gladio and hated him, but she was losing her spirit. She was losing what made her the person she was, and it scared her. She couldn’t succumb to him. She wouldn’t.

“I could be gentle,” he said in a deceptively light tone, stroking her hair. “I just like when you’re feisty.” 

“You would,” she retorted bitterly, glaring up at him. She hoped that, despite her diminutive stature compared to his, she frightened him a bit. 

She didn’t. He only laughed at her with a seductive edge to it. “Yeah, I would,” he remarked, running a hand through her hair. “It’s hot to see you all feisty and mad. It certainly makes my dick hard.” 

Ella’s glare grew cold and her brown eyes burned with anger. “I bet it does,” she bit out, gritting her teeth at him. 

Gladio’s eyes took on a dangerous glint and she knew she was pushing her luck. With all of her strength, she pushed away from him and walked away, trying to put some distance between him and her. Maybe he would leave her alone when he realized that she wanted nothing to do with him. No such luck. He placed a hand on her elbow and her body reacted on its own. She whirled around and slapped him across the face, making his head whip back, not realizing what she had done until she saw the mark redden on his cheek. He slowly turned his head back towards her and gave her a lethal look that told her that she was in big trouble. 

Oh, shit, she thought, but she didn’t stop. She kept beating and battering him with her fists, hitting his chest and face. All the rage she had swallowed back came in a vengeance. 

“I hate you!” she screamed, not letting up on her assaults no matter how dangerous he looked. “You took everything from me! My family, my friends, my job! It’s all gone because of you! I don’t want this! This is a fucking prison! I am no one’s property, least of all yours!” 

It wasn’t long before Gladio had enough. He caught her wrists in his hands and slammed her into the wall, pinning her arms above her head. She wasn’t ready to back down, though. She kicked at him until he had sense to pin her body with his. After she was fully pinned, she glared up at him, breathing heavily, and noticed that his forehead was pressed against hers. She wanted to push him back but had no way in doing so. She was defenseless. 

“I hate you,” she growled bitterly, her voice and eyes as cold as ice. 

“No, you don’t,” he said darkly, pressing his hard body up against her. 

“Yes, I do,” she replied, feeling brave for once. “You took every damn thing from me. My virginity, my freedom, my family, my friends, my job—you took it all from me. I was just fine until I met you.” 

Ella’s words seemed to anger him instead of hurting his feelings like she wanted to. “I was fine too,” he growled out, a ferocious look on his face. “My life was great until I saw you. You changed everything for me. I couldn’t focus, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe without you. You are the sun. You brought light into my dark world. You unmanned me and made me less of what I am. You stole my way to live.” 

She knew he was trying to induce Stockholm Syndrome on her, but she wouldn’t fall for it. “So, because I took your breath away, you decided to deprive me of my life?” Her voice was lethally soft. “This isn’t a relationship. This is criminal. No normal person thinks of kidnapping a person they love and depriving them of everything. You were raised believing that, though. Your father keeps your mother in a similar circumstance. Your sister dreams of being held like this. All your friends, even the king, do the same thing, even though they know in the back of their minds that this is wrong. You can’t force love from a person, and you won’t get it from me. Every day, I will continue fighting and trying to get away from you.” 

Gladio’s amber eyes took on a crazy, manic glow and Ella knew that she pressed his button big time. As soon as her words came out, she knew that she was fucked. He’d probably kill her for saying all that. 

“I keep you here so you are safe,” he said coldly, but the look on his face betrayed how angry he was. “You are mine, Ella. If you can’t accept that, I will continue punishing you until you do. Your body, your soul, is mine. You need to be safe. I love you too much to let you get hurt.” 

He was trying to induce it again, she noted. She shook her head but said nothing. Before she could say anything, Gladio swooped in and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Because he had her pinned, he was able to overtake her and make her submit to his amorous assaults. Ella’s mind was disgusted when she felt her body beginning to soften to his kisses. She let out a scandalized sound and shook her head to detach herself from the kiss. She stopped when she realized that Gladio had no intention of letting her go. In a moment of desperation, she bit down on his bottom lip, hard, just like she did during their first encounter. 

Gladio pulled back with a hiss and lifted his hand to place his fingers to his lips to feel the bite mark. He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. She knew she was in trouble. 

“Still a naughty little girl,” he purred, releasing her wrists to grab her by the waist. “Still needs to be punished.” With that said, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking towards the bedroom. 

Ella tried to slap and hit at his shoulders, but she knew those hits were ineffectual. Unlike his face, his shoulders and back were more like muscles encased in skin. Aside from the occasional grunt, Gladio gave no regard to if he felt it and continued on his mission into the bedroom. As soon as they reached the room, Gladio tossed her onto the bed and she landed on her stomach with a grunt. Her head was spinning and her hair curtained her vision so she didn’t see Gladio coming at her. 

She wasn’t aware of what was happening until she felt her wrists and ankles being bound. The metal was unforgivable and punishing and it was unmistakable what he was going to do. As she managed to regain her wits, she felt her nightgown’s hem being lifted up over her bottom and something soft but stiff hit her on the bottom, making her elicit a cry of pain. 

“You know,” purred Gladio, the smirk evident in his voice, “Iggy told me that whenever his girl acts up, he uses this on her. It’s called a crop. Made to discipline naughty girls like you.” As he said those words, he gave a few more whacks, which made her whimper and wince. Her thoughts flew to this Iggy's girl and she wondered if the girl was as trapped as she was and if she was okay. From the sounds of it, this Iggy was just as insane as Gladio, maybe worse. 

“Stop…” she managed to squeak out, looking back over her shoulder at him. Her brown eyes were pleading with him to show mercy. “Please…” 

She saw how deadly his smirk looked and her heart stuttered. What was he going to do to her? She wanted to run but had no way to do it. She was trapped. The crop rapped against her bottom again and she let out another cry of pain. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and she tried to wrestle free again. It proved to be fruitless because she kept hurting her wrists and ankles. The chains dug into her skin and rubbed it raw. Gladio gave her another whipping and she bit her bottom lip to not cry out. Gods, it hurt so much, but she felt her inner thighs getting drenched with her juices. What the hell was this psycho doing to her? 

“Please, stop…” she wept, her hands fisting. “This hurts…” 

Even though her words were spoken weakly, Gladio could hear her over the sound of leather slapping skin and stilled his hand. He knew he was close to breaking her in. All she had to do was submit to him and she could learn the tender love he was capable of giving her. 

“Do you submit?” he asked gently, bending down to kiss the back of her head. 

“Never,” she managed to say between ragged breaths. “I will never give in to you.” 

She felt one of his hands trail up to her head and he pulled her hair, making her elicit a gasp. Her scalp burned with pain and she knew that she was fucked. He was going to make her bald. His grip was too tight on her hair and she felt the pain all the way to her toes. She wanted to wrestle free from him, but she was powerless and trapped. 

The sound of his fly unzipping made her eyes widen in fear. He was going to rape her again. He wasn’t going to stop until she was fucked into submission. Well, he had one thing coming. Ella may have been meek and introverted, but that did not mean she was weak. No matter how many times he would try to break her, she would keep fighting him. In fact, she got stronger from his assaults on her. She learned to steel herself and stay cold and calm. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice cracking with fear. Even though she was tougher, that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid of him. 

“Training you,” he growled seductively, making her shudder in spite of herself. 

Without preamble, Gladio ripped her panties off, the elastic stinging her skin, spread her legs open, and slammed into her waiting heat. His member, hot steel covered with skin, impaled her and made her toes curl. The first thrust was so deep and intense that it wrenched a cry from her throat. She gripped onto the pillow under her head and tried to muffle the cries that threated to escape. It was incredibly difficult not to cry out because it felt so good, which disgusted her. Her body was getting addicted to his brand of sex and it sickened her. She wasn’t willing in the least bit. 

“So tight, baby,” came his husky growl of a voice, which was her weakness. “No matter how many times I stretch you out, you’re still so fucking tight.” 

Goddamn him and his words. Ella let out a whimper—a primal form of an answer. She didn’t have to look to know he was smirking at that response. His thrusts became rougher when he heard her whimper. She could feel her body jolting and responding to his movements. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle the moans and cries that escaped, but she felt his hand that gripped her hair tighten and he pulled her head back, forcing her face out of the pillow. Since her face was out of the pillow, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. He wasn’t going to hear what he did to her. 

“Come on, baby,” he grunted out, his words punctuated with each thrust. “Let it out. It’ll feel so much better when you do.” 

Damn him. Ella couldn’t her cries back any longer. She let out a scream of pure need and tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks, making dark spots in the pillow underneath her. Gladio’s pace quickened to a godly speed and she felt herself being thrust heavenward. His hands gripped her hips so hard that she knew that there were going to be bruises when he was done with her. If he would ever get done with her, that was. The mere thought made her face burn with mingled arousal and shame. Her mind reeled from the pleasure he was giving her and she knew that she was losing her fight. 

“Come on,” she heard him murmur over her pants and moans. “Just give in. You’ll feel so damn good letting it all out.” 

Ella’s brow furrowed when she heard him say that. He was basically telling her to climax for him like she was some two-Gil whore. Her jaw clenched with fury and her face flushed with humiliation. Of course. He always played her body like a harp, so it was only natural that he knew what he was doing. 

“Fuck you, Gladi—AH!” She tried to unleash her venom at him, but only ended up crying out when he brushed that bundle of nerves that made her melt. 

“I already am fucking you, Ella,” he chuckled huskily, and did she hate that fucking laugh. Why did it have to set her blood on fire? “Or maybe you need more convincing.” 

She didn’t know what that meant until she felt the hand that wasn’t holding hair trail away from her hip and glide across her ass. She stiffened when she felt his fingers stroke her back opening and the fear made her freeze up. He would surely break her in half if he tried taking her in the ass, and the thought tantalized her. Her brain fogged up with pleasure at the mere thought of his long, thick cock thrusting into her ass as roughly as he claimed her vagina. As his finger began attempting to enter, however, she snapped back to reality and tried to get her ass out of his reach. 

“No!” she screamed out, arching out of his touch. “Don’t you dare touch me!” 

She looked over her shoulder and saw Gladio’s face light up as his pace got faster and rougher. She didn’t even know that was possible because he was already being rough enough as it was. His hand abandoned her anal opening and favored in rubbing her clit to enhance and prolong her pleasure. Gods, it felt so good yet so wrong at the same time. She was succumbing to him. 

“I can’t wait to claim that pretty little ass of yours, baby,” he growled out, sounding like a feral animal. “I’m gonna train it good. I want you to cum, baby girl. Will you do that for me?” 

As if on que, she felt pressure tighten in her stomach at his words. She tried to resist the feeling, biting her lower lip to keep herself from succumbing. He leaned down until his forehead rested on her back and started nipping at her shoulder and spine. Shivers ripped through her body as shockwaves began rippling off her. His fingers rubbed her clit harder, the heel of his palm pressing into her opening, and her inner muscles clenched around his member. 

“Sweet baby girl,” he whispered, his lips at her ear. “Cum for me, now.” 

She didn’t know how he did it, but his order made her careen off the edge and the world around her exploded. White spots danced across her vision and it felt like a star exploded inside of her. A scream wrenched its way from her throat as her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm and she gripped the pillow tightly. In midst of her high, she heard Gladio let out an intoxicating moan and his thrusts became sloppy. With a deep growl, he bit down on her neck as he also fell off the edge. Hot liquid poured into her and he emptied himself into her, filling her to the brim. She could fill it leaking down her thigh as it escaped from around his pulsing member and he released more. She barely realized that he unshackled her wrists and her body sagged onto the mattress. 

As he pulled out of her, he carefully unshackled her ankles and she fell, boneless. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he eased down next to her, making her mattress sink with his weight. He tugged her into his chest and she could hear his heart beat against his ear, but she couldn’t fall asleep. Her nightgown was wrinkled and bunched up around her collarbone. It felt very awkward and uncomfortable, but she had no energy to remove it.

“Gladio…” she said quietly, getting his attention. 

Hearing her voice, Gladio flipped them so he was on top of her. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, growling in his chest. His hands were gentle as he removed the sweaty nightgown and caressed her breasts, waist, and hips, making her shudder. His lips trailed down to her jawline, nipping and kissing it. His actions were so soft and gentle, compared to the punishment he gave her not two minutes ago. Her eyelids fluttered and a content sigh escaped her lips. As her body relaxed, Gladio took that opportunity to spread her legs apart to sink himself inside of her again, the warmth strangling his now-hard member. A ragged moan came from her as he stretched those over-sensitive muscles. 

“Gladio…” she breathed out, trembling. “No more…please…I can’t anymore…” A sob escaped her lips when he began a slow, steady rhythm into her abused core and nerves. 

“Shhhh…” he murmured, pressing another kiss to her lips. “This’ll make you feel better, Ella. I don’t wanna leave my little girl wanting.” His lips trailed up to her ear and he nipped on her earlobe. “Besides, I can’t stop now. I can’t resist you. You’re like the sweetest drug. You feel so amazing clenching down on me like this. It’s like you don’t want me to leave you, and I never will. I love you, Eleanor.” 

Hearing him say her full name made her heart skip a beat and her heart felt full of love and hatred at the same time. He was making it very difficult. He was being so slow and gentle this time. He was careful and gentle with her, nuzzling and kissing her like she was an actual lover and not a toy of some sort. She didn’t think he still had so much to give. The pressure began to build in her stomach again and it was driving her crazy. Because how sensitive she was, she was reacting more than she thought she would. Stars danced across her vision as he kept hitting that spot inside of her. She arched into his thrust, moaning and crying out as she clenched around him again. 

He kept murmuring and whispering encouragements into her neck and ear, telling her how good she felt, how amazing and beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. Ella’s pulse rang in her ears and she could barely understand his words. Her mind was starting to get muddled and she was becoming incoherent. She could barely remember any words but his name. Gladio smiled at her as she moaned and cried out his name, gleeful that he was able to make her want him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he whispered, the grin on his face brilliant and loving. “I love you, baby girl. My love, my jewel, my little angel.” 

She felt her heart plummet in her chest at his words. He was really in love with her. In her hazy mind, she barely made sense of it all. Maybe if she stopped fighting, he would be gentle and loving. If she stopped fighting him, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He loved her, right? Loved her enough to kidnap her and deprive her of her life. In another life, this could be them making love and being a normal couple, but this wasn’t that. Her heart felt like cold lead in her chest as she began to climax. Her body burned as she cried out and her mind went into the astral realm. 

“Look at you,” he said huskily as he fucked her through orgasm after orgasm. “Are you telling me that you don’t enjoy this? Don’t you enjoy getting fucked so good that you can’t even think? How can you want to leave this? Leave me?” His fingers trailed down to her sensitive clit and stroked at her opening, making her scream out. 

An intense orgasm ripped through her and her body trembled, screaming so loudly and shrilly that her throat hurt. This was it. The big orgasm that would consume her very being. She wrapped herself around his strong body and dug her nails into his back as she climaxed so violently that she squirted all over her thighs and his. Gladio smirked as he felt her naughty liquids warm his member and testicles. 

“You’re so naughty,” he growled out, catching some liquid on his fingers to put in his mouth, “but you’re my naughty girl, aren’t you?” 

Ella’s brow furrowed as she tried to stop herself from coming down from her high. Why were his words making her jump off the edge? Why couldn’t he just shut up and continue what he was doing? Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? All her questions remained unanswered and they didn’t even matter when he slammed into her one last time and poured into her, filling her up with all of his hot cum. His moans were intoxicatingly hot and she couldn’t stop herself from holding onto him as he went through his high. 

“I love you, Ella,” he started babbling through his intense orgasm. “I’ve got an angel in my arms. Ah! Yeah, you feel so good!” 

She felt so utterly full and debauched that she didn’t even think of protesting right now. Her orgasm had faded slowly but she felt so satisfied and happy. A slow smile spread across her face when he finally finished and collapsed on top of her, keeping her warm. He was careful not to crush her under his strong weight. She felt a bit unsure of what to do when he finally rolled off her and laid down next to her. A satisfied smile was on his face and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so carefree and beautiful. It took her breath away, but not enough to make her into a Stepford Puppet. 

“I love you so much, Eleanor,” he finally said, catching his breath. 

She decided to play along with him for now. “I love you too,” she said half-truthfully as she snuggled into his chest. 

Gladio wrapped her in a protective embrace as they drifted off to sleep. She knew that he felt like he won, but he won nothing. No one could strip her of her pride or spirit, even if he was good at fucking her senseless. For now, she would just sleep and think up of another way to escape the clutches of this Six-damned psychopath. As soon as her eyes closed, she drifted off into a dream world where she was happy and free. She aspired to have that again, and she would when the time was right. She may have been getting no help, but she still had her wits and she couldn’t lose those. 

…

Clarus rolled off his wife and sighed contently when she snuggled up next to him. He smiled down at her and saw how her dark brown hair looking like a haystack. Her amber-colored eyes were full of love and he couldn’t help but bend down to kiss her on the lips. 

“I’m so happy to have you,” he rumbled out, stroking her soft face. 

Jacinta, already broken to his brand of love, returned the smile and stroked his shorn hair. “I can’t imagine my life without you, Clarus,” she said sweetly, feeling utter love in her heart. 

“Your daughter in law certainly puts up a fight, doesn’t she?” teased Clarus, running his loving hands over his wife’s beautiful body. “She fought harder than you did.” 

Jacinta shook her head slightly. “She just has to learn that this is the best for her,” she said softly, her smile dimming a bit. “I bet it breaks Gladio’s heart that he has to discipline her.”

“It does,” replied Clarus whole-heartedly. “He’s come to me, in tears, saying how much he hates punishing her. He knows that it’s for the best because, if he doesn’t discipline her, she’ll be unruly and rebellious.” 

Jacinta rested her head on her husband’s chest and listened to his heart beat, feeling pity for her eldest child. “It just hurts my heart to see him struggle so much,” she murmured, mewing contently as Clarus stroked her hair. “I wish to meet his beloved one day, but she is too flighty right now.” 

“Well, Gladio told me that she’s getting better, even though there are some rough days.” Clarus admitted, deciding to use this moment to catch up with his wife. “She’s becoming more amenable to the situation. You would love her, Jacinta. In the brief moments I met her, she reminded me of you.” 

“Well, boys tend to marry women like their mothers, as they say,” remarked Jacinta, glowing with pride and love. “How about we stop talking. You know, there is something that longs for more right now.” Her smile turned mischievous and sly and he caught on immediately. 

A smirk spread across his face and his blue eyes darkened. “Again, my love?” he asked in a throaty voice, his touches becoming more lustful. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” she replied huskily, purring as his hands lavished care on her breasts and waist. “I will always want more.” 

Clarus chuckled and he rolled on top of her once more, claiming his wife again and again. His son and daughter in law fled from his thoughts as he slammed into Jacinta, her moans and receptive body egging him on, and started a steady rhythm inside of her. Despite being older now, Clarus was in no way impotent. His dick still hardened at the thought of his beautiful wife. He couldn’t get enough of her. It was never enough for them. Never enough. As they reached their mighty climaxes, they stayed in each other’s arms, warm and content in their own twisted version of heaven, and fell asleep, much like their son and daughter in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiise. I'm back. Yeah, don't know how to describe this one. Enjoy it anyways.


	5. Never Gonna Let You Go Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Ella loses all hope, she gets a little divine intervention. The question is: How long will she be safe?

Never Gonna Let You Go Part 5

Eleanor wasn’t broken. No matter how many times Gladio used his brand of love on her, she still persevered. She was a lot stronger than she thought she was. She was always the quiet, shy, submissive one, but she surprised herself by being emotionally and mentally strong. She had bruises from Gladio manhandling her, but other than that she remained unscathed. She still had hope that she would get out and see her family again. She overheard Gladio telling Iris that her parents relocated to Lestallum because they thought she was dead. She couldn’t wait to surprise them by showing them that she was alive and well.

One day, Ella was almost out of fight. After Gladio fucked her within an inch of her life, he left to go to work. Ella was curled up in bed and she was crying over the hopelessness of her situation. What could she do now? She couldn’t give in to Gladio and his insanity. She was stronger than that. She wasn’t anyone’s property or possession, least of all his, but what choice did she have? She was trapped and no one was going to help her. If she didn’t find a way to escape, she would surely die from being deprived from the outside world. 

“I can’t give up,” she whispered to herself, even though she was trembling. “I won’t quit trying to get away. Even if it kills me, I will get out of here.” 

Suddenly, she heard a soft voice, almost like a whisper, and an unnatural chill filled the room. “Wherefore does the lady lie?” The voice was soothing but had a strange accent. Ella couldn’t place what dialect it was. 

Ella shot up in her bed and was shocked to discover a fair-skinned woman with a shock of black hair. She didn’t know who this woman was. She wore all black, like the other nobles of Lucis, but she wasn’t from Insomnia. Ella felt like laughing in relief because this was the first person she had seen other than Gladio and Iris. Disregarding her nudity, the girl got out of bed and stared at the woman, as if she was a ghost. 

“Who are you?” asked Ella, her voice somewhat scratchy from disuse. 

“I am Gentiana,” replied the woman, offering a mysterious smile. “The Oracle’s messenger.” 

Ella didn’t understand what that meant but she nodded anyways. “What are you doing here?” she asked, shuddering because of the chill. 

“I am here to help you escape,” answered Gentiana softly, making Ella’s heart leap in her chest. “Chains shall hold you no longer.” 

Tears sprang to Ella’s eyes and she hurriedly gathered some clothes to put on. They were durable—a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. Once she was dressed, she walked over to Gentiana and stared at her. 

“How can I escape?” she asked frantically. “I’m trapped down here. Gladio has the key. I can’t get out.” 

Gentiana opened her eyes, revealing her onyx orbs, and smiled once more. “I can control ice,” she answered, soothing the girl’s fears. “Nothing is impossible for a spirit.” 

To prove her words, Gentiana froze the locking mechanism and the door slowly opened, revealing that the mechanism broke off. Ella could barely breathe when she saw that the door was open and she could escape to freedom. She ran over to the opened door and stepped out, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was free! When she turned to thank Gentiana, she saw that the woman was gone. Maybe she was a spirit, but it didn’t matter. Ella was free! 

She ran up the stairs of the basement and quietly opened the door to see if there was anyone who could stop her. Miraculously, the room was empty. There weren’t any servants, or Iris, or Mr. Amicitia to stop her. Smiling widely, Ella sprinted through the living room and to the front door, where her freedom truly was. She unlocked the front door and wasted no time in opening it. A blast of warm air hit her and she realized it was close to summertime. She had been in Gladio’s basement since winter. Throwing caution to the wind, she ran outside and shut the door behind her, intent on leaving the nightmarish memories behind. 

…

With the help of Nyx Ulric, who had been rightly disturbed by the men he respected keeping unwilling captives, Ella was able to leave Insomnia and get a ticket for a train headed for Lestallum. She didn’t truly relax until the train was about a hundred miles from Insomnia. People probably stared at her because how pale and thin she was, but she didn’t care. She was free and on her way to find her parents. Nothing could stop her now. Thanks to that mysterious woman, Gentiana, Ella was finally out of her chains. 

It felt like forever until the train stopped at a station near Lestallum. Ella got up from her seat and walked off the train, greeted by the sight of a bustling metropolis. She felt a bit disheartened because how big the city was. It would take her some time to find her parents, wherever they were in the city. Once she departed from her ride, she ran into the city and started asking people if they had seen her parents, describing them. No one really had information for her until she stumbled across the head worker of the EXTERNIS Energy Plant. The woman’s name was Holly and she kindly directed Ella to the apartment building Ella’s parents lived in. After giving the woman a big hug, Ella ran off to the apartment building, her heart beating faster with elation. 

Once she reached the correct floor and address, she raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door, praying that her parents would answer. She heard the shuffling of footsteps and the door opened, revealing Ella’s mother. Tears sprang in Ella’s eyes and her bottom lip trembled when she saw that her mother looked exactly as she remembered her. Ella and her mother were almost identical in appearance, except her mother was taller and somewhat older-looking. Before her mother could say a word, Ella threw her arms around the woman and sobbed into her shoulder. 

“I’m home, Mama,” she wept, clinging to her mother like a small child. 

“Ella?” The sound of her mother’s soft voice made the girl hold on tighter. “I thought you were dead. The king said that you died in an accident.” 

“It was all a lie,” sobbed Ella, breathing rapidly. “The king’s shield’s son kept me locked up in the basement of their house. I was a captive of Gladio Amicitia for the past few months. I managed to escape and now I’m here, Mama. I found you.” 

Ella’s mother, Nora, pulled back a bit to study her daughter before yanking her daughter back into a tight hug. “Oh, my baby girl!” she wept, stroking her daughter’s lank hair. “I thought you were dead. I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, Mama,” replied Ella, clinging onto her mother as if she was afraid to let go. “I missed you so much. I was so alone down there.” Tears poured down Ella’s cheeks again and her mother had to basically carry her into the apartment because the young woman lost her composure. 

After getting settled on the couch, Ella managed to calm down and tell her mother everything that happened while she was trapped in the basement. Nora’s brown eyes burned with anger and despair when Ella told her that Gladio raped her and twisted it into her mind that she liked it. The shame Ella felt after the couplings was nothing compared to seeing her mother so distraught and nauseous. Ella knew that her mother wasn’t blaming her because the older woman knew who her daughter was. Nora knew that her daughter wasn’t a masochist. When Ella finally finished her story, the woman drew her daughter into another hug and they cried together. 

“I’m so sorry, Mama,” wept Ella, snuffling as she inhaled her mother’s familiar, warm scent. “I fought him. He was too strong. He almost beat me down. I refused to give up. I didn’t want him.” 

“I know, sweetie,” cooed Nora, stroking her daughter’s hair. “You don’t need to apologize. None of it was your fault. You need to know that right now. You are a victim of rape, kidnapping, and torture. You didn’t want it.” 

Ella felt like a weight was removed from her shoulders and she felt safer than she ever had in a long time. “I didn’t,” she said truthfully. “I’ll admit that I almost fell prey to him because he was so good at playing mind games, but then I remembered you and Daddy and I knew I couldn’t let him break me. I don’t want him to find me, Mama. I don’t wanna go back to that cage.” 

Nora’s chest burned with fury but she swallowed it down and held her daughter tighter. “You won’t,” she promised fiercely. “We will protect you. You won’t ever go through that again. It won’t ever happen again, I promise.” 

Finally, Ella knew she could relax and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. After all she had been through, she deserved a chance to catch her breath and sleep peacefully with a smile on her face.

…

After what felt like minutes later, Ella found herself waking up in a mysterious room that she immediately recognized as her mother and father’s room. Even though she was plagued with nightmares, she managed to sleep and wake up feeling refreshed. She walked out of the room and saw her mother and father talking together on the couch. 

“I didn’t know that Gladiolus Amicitia was capable of such horrors,” she heard her father say in anger and disbelief. “He always seemed like a nice boy.” 

“That’s the thing,” remarked Nora, nibbling on her bottom lip. “They always make themselves out to be nice people. I think it’s part of a sociopathy or something. They portray themselves as charming, nice people until they reveal their true colors. I’m so glad we got out of there. Now, all we have to do is keep Ella safe. Gladiolus is part of the king’s crowd and he can do anything he wants to find Ella. I won’t lose her again.” 

Ella watched, with tears in her eyes, as her parents embraced and she finally decided to let herself be known. “Hi, Daddy,” she choked out, trembling with sobs when she saw her father look over at her with loving, non-judgmental eyes. 

She dashed over to her parents and sat with them on the couch, letting herself be engulfed in their protective embrace. She started crying like a little baby and clung to them in relief and fear. Through sobs and incoherent babbling, she managed to repeat the whole story again and begged for forgiveness, but there was nothing to forgive. She was a victim, and she knew that now. Gladio used mind games to make her think she enjoyed it, but she was free now. She would never be a captive or a victim again. Now that she was home, she could start a new life and put all the nightmares behind her. 

…

Gladio burned with fury when he found his beloved wife’s room empty. She had left him. How could she leave him? Didn’t he give her everything she wanted? Didn’t he treat her with utmost tenderness and reverence? How could she just turn around and leave him? Who helped her escape? Iris was at school and his mother wasn’t able to leave her room. The servants weren’t really aware of Ella’s existence. If they did know, they ignored it because one of them was killed in the past for confronting his dad over keeping his wife and Gladio’s mother in a room. Ever since then, no one would bring it up because they didn’t want to die. 

Once Gladio informed Clarus, the older man expressed sympathy and sorrow for his son and promised to pull out any stops to find her. Regis offered his assistance as well, because he knew what it felt like to lose someone so dear. Gladio wasn’t sad or in tears. He was furious and hurt. He loved this woman more than anything and she left him. As soon as he found her, he would make her regret ever leaving him. He would punish her greatly and make sure she never though about leaving him again. 

Both father and son were shocked to realize that she somehow got a ticket for the train to Lestallum. Both had no doubts that she found her parents. Gladio was burning with fury and he wanted to severely punish her for leaving him. He would kill her parents and anyone who got in his way to her. No one would have her but him. No one. 

Just you wait, baby girl, he thought as he sat in the car with his father as they drove out of Insomnia to get to Lestallum. When I find you, you won’t ever leave me again. I’ll make sure of it. Don’t worry, my sweet baby, I’ll find you and keep you safe. 

He couldn’t wait until she was lulled into a false sense of security just so he could rip it away from her. Nothing would keep him from her, not even the Astrals themselves. Nothing, and he would make sure she knew it. She was his, all his, and no one else could have her. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTCHA, BITCH! You all know I had to hit ya with this. How long will it last, who knows.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long will Ella remain free and away from Gladio? She didn't know but she wouldn't let him destroy her life anymore. She was still strong.

Chapter 6: A New Life

It took Eleanor some time to get used to being outside again. She had to get used to the bustling sounds of the city of Lestallum and sleeping with noises around her again. She kept having nightmares of being in that cage again and getting punished by Gladio. Even though she talked to a therapist about everything that happened, she still felt afraid and wary about being found again. She was careful to keep her guard up around everyone, even with her co-workers at the bookshop she worked at. Someone—she suspected her mother—told her boss what happened to her and he treated her gently. It was nice that he was aware of her situation just in case she had a breakdown of sorts, but he started acting like a kind uncle when she wanted to be an equal.

As Ella stocked the books, she kept watching over her shoulders just in case a certain Shield of the Future King showed up. Suddenly, the door opened and she saw him. She knew it was him. She recognized that body anywhere. Immediately, she hid behind a bookshelf and slunk away to a private area in the store. One of her co-workers, little Karen, approached Gladio and started talking to him. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Ella heard Karen say, and felt happy that she sounded tough. 

“Where is Eleanor?” asked Gladio in that growling voice that haunted Ella’s nightmares. “I know she works here. My sources tell me so.” 

When Karen spoke again, she sounded a bit angry. “Sir,” she bit out, standing her ground, “I cannot divulge the information of other workers around here. Unless you are the police, I have nothing to say to you about my co-workers. Stay away from Ella, or you will be sorry, sir. We all know what happened. If you continue coming around here, we’ll call the police and they’re not as nice as I am.” 

Gladio gave her a furious look that made his amber eyes look like flames, but he did nothing because there were people around watching. He merely gave a quiet “thank you”, turned, and left the store. As soon as he was gone, Ella collapsed against one of the bookshelves and placed a hand to her stomach. Yeah, that was the big secret she hid from her colleagues. She was pregnant with Gladiolus’s child. With how many times he ejaculated inside of her and not providing her with protection, it was only a matter of time before something became of it. 

When she and her mom found out, they decided that the baby was theirs, not Gladio’s, and could give the baby up for adoption. There were probably many families in Lestallum that wanted a baby. Swallowing her nerves, Ella smoothed her hair, as if by habit, and walked back to work. She had to continue working. She couldn’t let one little infraction stop her work day. As she walked back near the entrance to help people, she was stopped by Karen, who looked worried. 

“Listen,” she said gently, contrasting to the tone she had when talking to Gladio, “if you need to go home for the rest of the day, I understand. I’ll tell the boss and he’ll let you go home.” 

“I’m fine,” replied Ella shakily, feeling her knees quaking. “I’m okay.” 

Karen nodded and placed a hand on Ella’s shoulder. “Just let me know if you need to go home early,” she said, turning to get back to work. 

Ella let out a sigh and walked off, hoping she would never see Gladio again. 

…

As soon as Ella got home, she went to her room and laid down on her bed, hand on her stomach. It was too soon to feel the baby but she knew it was there. She didn’t hate baby, as much as she wanted to at first. She knew it was a victim too, just like she was. The baby didn’t ask to get made. It couldn’t choose its father. What made her content with it, was the fact that this baby would never know its insane father. It wouldn’t be like him. It wouldn’t grow up to be unstable, like Gladio did. However, the fact that Gladio finally found out she was in Lestallum meant she had to tread carefully around town. She didn’t want him to find her, especially now that she was pregnant.

“Ugh,” she groaned, placing a hand to her forehead. “Today was as great as a sandpaper dildo.” 

“Was it really so bad?” she heard a familiar deep voice say and it made her hair stand on end. 

She sat up and saw Gladio standing there in the doorway with a crazed, enraptured look on his face. It felt like a stone sank in her chest. To her credit, she didn’t scream or cry. She just stared at him with cold eyes and placed a protective hand over her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Ella got up from her bed and stood near the foot of it. 

“What are you doing here, Gladio?” she asked stonily, her look turning into a glare. 

“I’ve come to bring you home, baby,” he said in a blissful tone, coming over to take her face in his hands. 

Ella stepped away from him and shook her head. “I am home, Gladio,” she said firmly, her brown eyes hard and cold. “This is my home. I’m staying here.” 

“You aren’t safe out here,” he argued, placing his hands on her shoulders. She could feel her bones pinching from his touch. “I love you more than anything. I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.” 

“The only one who’s hurting me is you!” The fury and sadness she kept bottled up inside of her finally came out in an anguished shout. “You claim to love me. You kidnapped me, imprisoned me, and tortured me! You don’t do that to the one you love! You don’t hurt the one you love!” Her voice became lethally soft when she said her last words. “I am never coming back to you. Ever. Do you understand? Get the hell out of my apartment.” 

Before she could hit him, Gladio gathered her up and embraced her tightly, keeping her arms locked to her waist. She tilted her head up to glare at him and noticed that his lips were a hair’s breadth from hers. Before her mind could react, she somehow managed to get one arm loose and pulled his head down to crash his lips to hers. As soon as their lips touched, Gladio’s arms lost tension and he roughly ran his hands up and down her body before taking her face and kissing her like his life depended on it. Ella knew she would hate herself later, but if she managed to distract him enough, she could escape from him. All she had to do was wear him out enough, so he couldn’t react quickly. She knew what she had to do even if she felt like vomiting at the mere thought of it. She had to fuck him. 

Using her minimal acting skills to the best of her ability, she made herself look and sound helpless, letting out a soft whimper that was half-real. As much as she hated this crazy fuck, he managed to render her speechless with his possessive, insane brand of love. She let him carry her back to her bed. His body covered hers as soon as it hit the mattress. To keep herself from freaking out and having a panic attack like she had so many times in the past few months, she willed herself to stay calm and reminded herself that while she was unwilling, she wasn’t tied down and had some autonomy. Gladio was too caught up in his need to tie her up or restrain her. 

“Oh, Gladio,” she breathed out when his lips left hers to trail down her neck. She applauded herself for her acting skills. “I’ve missed you so much.” The words tasted like vinegar coming out of her mouth.

“Well, I’m here now,” he cooed in her ear, making her want to cringe. “I’ll never leave you again, baby.” 

She would be lying if his damned voice didn’t make her wet. For some reason, the sound of his voice—the rough, growling tone of it—always made her weak, which was why her body was so receptive to him when she was trapped in her prison. She felt Gladio’s hand trail down her stomach and to the crotch of her pants, cupping her with his large fingers. She wanted to close her legs and run away from him, but she had to do this to wear him out. 

“Where should I put my cock?” he purred, rubbing her with the pads of his fingers. “Here?” He pulled down her pants and probed her anal opening, which made her wince. “Or here?” She was as wet as sin from her vaginal opening. He could feel it through the drenched crotch of her underwear. “Oh, yes, definitely here.” 

He was effortless in undressing her. Usually when they did this back in the prison, she was fighting against him, struggling against her bonds. His muscles weren’t for show. He could hold her down and undress her at the same time. Since she wasn’t fighting, he pulled her clothes off without effort. However, just because she wasn’t fighting, didn’t mean she liked it. She felt utter disgust and shame when she discovered how wet she was. She winced when the cold air hit her revealed opening. Even though her mind didn’t succumb to Stockholm Syndrome, it seemed her body did. It was the ultimate traitor. 

“For someone who ran and left me,” he purred out after undressing her, “you sure are wet for me, baby. I wanna have a taste, but I need something more than that.” 

“And what would that be?” demanded Ella quietly, giving him a cool look with his eyes. 

Gladio was quick in undressing himself. He pretty much tore his clothes off. He stripped down until he was as naked as the day he was born. Ella was momentarily enraptured by his breathtaking torso. Even though Gladio was insane, he had a truly lovely physique. She knew it was because he was Shield to the Prince. It was his job to be strong and battle-ready for whatever the heir needed in the fights ahead. It made him the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. 

“Dazzled, baby?” he asked, knowing the answer to that question. 

Ella decided not to say anything because she knew she would say something snarky. Instead, she allowed him to open her legs and impale himself through her soaked nether lips. He gripped her tightly when he entered her, engulfed by her tight heat, and let out a raspy growl when he slid home. Against her will, a strangled cry came from her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her legs wider for him. She surged when he began to move in her. He wasn’t giving her any time to adjust because he was needing this. Ella felt the burn inside and tried not to whimper or sob. It hurt so bad. She felt like she was getting ripped in half. She tried to relax but it felt impossible to. 

“Gladio…” she gasped, trembling with fear and pain. “It…hurts. Slow down.” 

Gladio slowed his movements, as per her request, but it didn’t stop him from dragging his member over that special spot inside that made her weak. He let out a seductive laugh when he felt her turn to Jell-O in his arms. Ella hated this. She hated that he knew her body better than she did herself. She especially hated that he exploited her weak spots to his pleasure. He knew what he did to her and it angered her. He was the psychotic rapist who kept her locked in his basement and violated her whenever he felt like it. At one point down there, much to her disgust, she found her body responding positively to him. Her psychiatrist told her that her body experienced Stockholm Syndrome before her mind did. Ella knew that if she stayed in that basement prison any longer, her mind would have succumbed too. 

Another thrust snapped Ella out of her thoughts and she found herself almost at the brink of her climax. Being pregnant must have made her more sensitive than she thought she would be. Ella let out a hoarse moan and found herself pinned to the mattress. Gladio drilled into her and she couldn’t help but scream out. Much to her dismay, it felt good. Really good. It didn’t take her long to climax. She let out another cry and flooded Gladio’s member with her juices. What was worse was that she felt that tell-tale twinge of something bigger than her release. 

She tensed up and screamed as she squirted all over Gladio’s thighs. Shame immediately overtook her when she came down from her high. It engulfed her so completely that she didn’t realize that Gladio came into her until she heard him let out a growling moan and hot liquid filled her to the brim. He stayed inside her for a few seconds and pulled out when he felt that she took it all. 

As soon as he pulled out, he rolled off her and laid down, falling asleep immediately. Ella was quick in escaping. She wiped off her opening and immediately got dressed. She had to leave before he woke up and claimed her again. She ran out of apartment, without putting her shoes on, and went to find her father and mother to tell them they were found. They would have to go into hiding again. She felt a chill in the air, like she did when Gentiana found her, and knew that she wouldn’t be alone through it all. She had others on her side and she wouldn’t be alone like Gladio said she was back in basement. She had the power to choose her life and she did. She wouldn’t got back to that cage. Over her dead body. Not while she still had breath in lungs. She was a fighter, and she could fight him for as long as she had strength. She would win.


End file.
